Dark Seduction
by Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling
Summary: Serenity gets her first kiss from someone she never expected.
1. A Midnight Snack

A/N: This story was requested by Clyde and Lady Crystina has taken a liking to it. 

A/N: The Marik in this story is actually Yami Marik, but to make it flow better, Marik will be used.

Dark Seduction Part 1 

"Hey, Serenity, you okay?"

The innocent young girl nearly jumped at the sound of her name. She had been lost in her thoughts, and almost didn't hear her friend calling her. Embarrassed, she blushed, and smoothed a stray lock of hair behind her ear and returned her friend's concern with a smile. "Oh…yes, I'm fine, Téa!"

Seeing Serenity come back to her senses, Téa gave the girl a faint smile, and placed her hand on her shoulder. "You sure?"

Serenity nodded. "Yeah. Sorry to startle you. I guess I'm just worried about the finals tomorrow. My big brother will be dueling against that Marik person. I just hope nothing bad happens to him…"

"Yeah…" Téa trailed off in thought. She then smiled to Serenity and gave her a light hug. "We've just got to trust Joey and believe in him. As impossible as that may sound, all we can do is hope for the best."

With wide and cheerful eyes, Serenity looked to Téa, then nodded. "You're right. Thanks, Téa…"

"No problem!"

Serenity smiled to her, then placed a delicate hand to her mouth as she yawned. Rubbing her drowsy eyes, she stood up from sitting on the bed and waved to Téa. "Well, I better get back to the room and get some sleep. Thanks for cheering me up."

"Sure thing, Serenity. Come back anytime you need anything, or if you just want to talk!" Téa said with a broad and encouraging smile.

"Thanks! See you later!" Serenity said with a wink, then made her way down the hall.

Upon reaching her brother's room, Serenity allowed one more stretch and yawn to pass before she reached down to slide open the door. But she suddenly stopped herself as a thought came to mind. 'I wonder if he's still going over his deck for tomorrow…'

Before she had left to say goodnight to everyone, she couldn't sleep while Joey was concentrating so hard, so she decided to leave him alone to fine tune his deck. Not wanting to disrupt his concentration again, instead of opening the door, she silently stood on her tippy-toes and slid the peephole-like hatch aside to look inside the room. Just as she thought, Joey was still in the room, sitting hunched over his cards and scrutinizing them as if the writings on them were in very fine print.

"He's still going over them…" she whispered, closing the hatch, then turning her back to the door.

In aimless thought, she lifted a light hand to a few loose strands of stray hair and trailed it behind her ear. "Looks kike I won't be sleeping in there for a while. Maybe I could sleepover in Téa's room…" she wondered, looking off into the direction of her friend's room. "I don't think she'd mind…"

Facing the door again, she leaned close to it, as if she were close to her brother and whispered into it. "Don't worry, big brother. I'll be at Téa's room, so don't get into a panic looking for me…" She then closed her eyes for a moment, hoping the bond they shared would enable her soft words to reach him. Then, with that, she moved away from the door, and began her way to Téa's room.

Just as she began to take a step, she felt a rumble in her stomach and gently placed a hand to it. "Oh…I guess I'm a little hungry…" she said to herself. She then looked down the hall towards the elevator that led down to the kitchen area, and smiled. "I suppose it's not too late to have a quick snack. Maybe Joey will be done by the time I come back."

Taking the innocent idea to heart, Serenity made her way to the elevator and took it down to the lower level. Stepping out of it, she gasped at how loud her footsteps echoed in the long and empty hallway, and tried walking on her tippy-toes instead.

She also stayed close to the wall and let that guide her through the dimly lit hallway. 'Maybe Mr. Kaiba is trying to save money on energy saving' she thought, while continuing her walk. With her delicate fingertips trailing along the cool walls, Serenity finally reached a part of the hallway where a light was on in the kitchen, as if someone was in there already.

She hesitated, as her heart skipped a beat, 'Someone's there…? What should I do?' Shaking her head, she recomposed herself. 'What would Joey do? He wouldn't run away. He'd face whatever would come his way, so I should too!' With her composure restored and a look of determination laced across her soft features, she boldly stepped forward and entered the room.

Wondering who could be up eating at such an hour passed through her mind, until she realized who that person was and gasped.

Noticing someone else was in his presence, the arrogant male simply chuckled and gave Serenity no mind, and continued his previous engagement of impaling fruit with his Millennium Rod.

'It…It's him! The man who's going to duel my brother tomorrow and who trapped Mai in the Shadow Realm…! Marik…!'

As if he could hear her thoughts, Marik chuckled again, and glanced to her out the corner of his eye. Serenity felt herself tense up from the immense coldness emitting from his eyes, but stood her ground. Not saying a word, she watched him chuckle again, then slip a few pieces of fruit in his mouth.

"Well, now, I never expected anyone to invade my privacy…especially not a fair and innocent little girl like you…" he mused, his deep voice sounding like a mocking sneer. Turning to face her, he tauntingly held up the Millennium Rod and tapped the pointed tip against his cheek while amusingly eyeing her from head to toe.

Watching him, Serenity had become frozen in place and couldn't speak. Marik noticed her hesitation and smiled, his tongue rolling over his lips seductively. "Come now, there's no need for fear, child. I won't bite…unless you'd like me to." He laughed, causing Serenity to shudder from the sheer madness and darkness his laughter held.

With her still unable to speak, Marik chuckled and began stabbing pieces of fruit with his Millennium Rod, as if to fuel her fear. "So, what brings you here, little girl?"

Serenity flinched at his words and hesitantly rubbed her arm. Without her knowing, her honest words tumbled from her quivering lips. "I…I couldn't sleep…and wanted a snack…"

Marik raised an interested eyebrow. "Oh Is that so? A snack, you say?" With a dark chuckle, he impaled a whole peach, then sliced it in half with the Millennium Rod. Looking to her, he held the dripping fruit close to his lips. "I'm a little hungry myself. Care to join me in a little snack of my own?" He grinned, taking the fruit to his mouth and lashing his tongue through its succulent crevice in a rather suggestive way, and making unnecessary slurping sounds.

Uneasy by his display, but not fully understanding what he meant, Serenity gave him a confused look and shook her head. "What do you want from me?..." Her words slipped out, sounding a bit shaken, but true.

Pausing from his teasing, Marik raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled at all the different meanings that came to his mind. "You dare ask what I want from you? My dear, such pure innocence you have…" he said, rising from his seat and making his way over to Serenity. With a dark smile, he popped the half fruit in his mouth and consumed it so fast, Serenity thought he nearly swallowed it whole.

Chuckling while keeping his eyes wandering over her form, Marik, stepped directly in front of her, causing her to step back against a wall. The moment she realized it, his hands rested on either side of her on the wall and he neared his face very close to hers. Serenity found herself trying to turn away from him, but a part of her wanted to know what he'd do. Her heart beat wildly in her chest and her breath became short as she shut her eyes, anticipating the worst. Seeing her fear, Marik half-smiled and trailed a finger under her chin and brought her fleeting eyes to meet his. Nearing closer still, he smiled to her and spoke his suggestive words. "Your delicious eyes show fear. You still fear me? I told you there was no need for that. The thing you should fear is my manipulative weapon…"

"Weapon? Serenity thought, her mind buzzing with fear and constant thoughts. "You mean…that ominous soul-trapping rod of yours…"

"My 'ominous' rod, you say…?" Marik repeated with a devious sneer a chuckle at how her innocent words carried a double meaning. This was starting to get rather entertaining. Stroking her face with his fingers, his other hand rested on her shoulder and squeezed it.

"What is your name, little girl?"

Without thinking, Serenity's words tumbled out against her will. "S…Serenity …Wheeler…"

Marik raised an eyebrow. "Wheeler…? Ah, you must be related to that half-wit blonde I'm going to have to obliterate tomorrow in our duel."

"You won't!" Serenity retaliated, feeling rush of boldness suddenly course through her." My big brother will beat you! He'll beat you and save Mai and everyone else from the Shadow Realm!"

"Oh, will he…?" Marik mused, playing on her words and returning them to her as if they had no meaning whatsoever. "You seem relatively sure about all of this…Serenity…"

Serenity shuddered at the cold darkness in the way he said her name.

Somehow, she found the will to speak again. "I…I know my brother will beat you. I believe in him!"

"Hmm such confidence." He replied, licking her lips. "I like that…"

A rush of emotion ran through Serenity as she shuddered from his tongue and accidentally licked her own lips to get his essence off. This only excited Marik more and he pressed his lips lightly to hers and spoke against them. "Such pure innocence…Looks like I'll be the first to taste to sweet virgin lips of yours." Before Serenity would make any form of retaliation, Marik's mouth covered hers and she became a helpless victim to his hungry and relentless tongue.

Marik chuckled as he eagerly explored the moist and sweet depths of her mouth and devoured the nectar of her taste. While enjoying his little game of toying with her, Marik then released her quivering lips and looked to her with an emotion that Serenity couldn't read.

Wordlessly, he searched her eyes for any feeling, then half-smiled when he found it. He licked his lips and tilted her chin up. "You enjoyed that, my dear?"

Looking to him, Serenity couldn't say a word. A light hand went up to touch her wet lips as she realized that she really did just have her first kiss, but it wasn't stolen from her. In fact, she felt a part of her deep within accept Marik's embrace, while another part despised it and caused her to think of how appalled Joey would be. Shocked and ashamed that part of her approved with liking Marik's kiss, Serenity clasped a hand over her mouth.

With a half-smile, Marik stroked her face and led a few locks of hair behind her ear. "I've left my mark on you. …Such a fair face… Maybe you'd like to join me by my side on the throne when I become pharaoh…"

Alarmed, Serenity could say nothing, but gaze up at him with an emotion he never thought he'd ever see from her. Her eyes were full with a hidden feeling she had never shown anyone, and he was the first to claim it. With a smug expression, Marik turned on his heels and fluttered his cape while leaving the room.

It seemed that his little game had effected them both in a way that was unexpected.

Heading for the elevator, Marik crossed his arms and dared a glance back at the kitchen.

Remembering the soft and sweetened taste of Serenity's lips, Marik licked his own. With a dark smile, he imagined the pain her brother would feel from her telling him what happened. Grinning sadistically, Marik looked to his Millennium Rod. "Now, not only do I have your friend, but I've also claimed your sibling as well! I'll be sure to make our duel as slow and painful as possible. You're no match for me!" With a maniacal laugh, Marik fluttered his cape behind him as he stepped into the elevator.

**To Be Continued!**

-Mel


	2. Sultry Dreams

Dark Seduction Part 2

Stunned with shock, Serenity stood in the kitchen with a hand clasped over her mouth, shaking. 'This isn't happening…!' she cried in her mind 'This is NOT happening! I can't believe he kissed me…What would Joey think!'

Still startled and stricken with denial, Serenity's first thought was to tell Joey what had happened. Quickly, she started to run out of the room, and bumped into Ishizu, who had just missed Marik's leave.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Ishizu!" Serenity cried, her mind a mixed jumble of aimless thoughts. "Marik was just here!"

The older woman's eyes widened at the name of her brother, and she gently placed her hands on Serenity's shoulders to stable her. "Serenity, please, you must calm down. I know Marik was here. What did he do to make you so upset!"

"He…he kissed me!" Serenity blurted out, not knowing what else to say to cover up the truth.

Ishizu winced. "He did what! Oh Serenity, are you hurt?"

Serenity shook her head. "No…."

"What else did my brother do…?"

"He…" Serenity paused and averted her eyes from Ishizu. The woman could tell Serenity was very upset and noticed the glint of tears forming in her eyes.

Not wanting the younger girl to feel too much suffering from what happened, Ishizu gently squeezed Serenity's shoulders and bent down to look her in the eyes. "Serenity, I know that what my brother did has upset you greatly, but, he really isn't this way. Ever since that evil spirit took over his body, he's been obscene and out of control."

"…"

"Serenity, I want you to stay away from him. Could you do that?"

Parting her lips to speak, Serenity looked to the concerned woman, then stopped herself.

Ishizu's deep lupine eyes lowered as she beheld the sudden emotion in Serenity's timid absinthe opals. "What did he say to you…?"

Serenity said nothing for a moment, as she realized how well Ishizu could read her. Then, with a more relaxed composure, she spoke. "He mentioned something about me joining him on his throne when he became the next pharaoh."

"He did…?"

Serenity nodded.

A little disturbed, Ishizu's hands left Serenity's shoulders and lightly folded across her own. She turned away from Serenity, her mind relaying personal thoughts.

"…My brother, as I've told you and the others before, wants revenge on the pharaoh and believes that because he has the truth of the pharaoh's memory engraved on his back, that he should be the one fit to become pharaoh. He believes that besting the pharaoh in a duel will secure him becoming the new pharaoh. But, that is an impossible dream." She then returned her attention to Serenity. "But if Marik meant what he said about you joining him on the throne, then…that would mean he's asking you to be his queen…and to have your hand in marriage…"

"In marriage!" Serenity exclaimed, nearly covering her mouth. "But…"

"Serenity, please, tell no one of this…" Ishizu pleaded, looking the girl straight in the eyes. "I will honor this by not saying anything to anyone about it. Not even my brother if he asks me…"

Slightly startled, Serenity held her breath, then nodded.

Seeing her agree, Ishizu sighed. "The only way to get my brother back is to beat him in a duel. Until then, there is nothing to be done…"

"I see..." Serenity said, looking away. She felt the smallest twinge of sympathy in her heart at this, but knew it had to be done.

Watching her, Ishizu decided that they had both heard enough for the night and that it would be best to get some sleep.

"Serenity…will you be able to sleep?"

Looking to the woman again, Serenity said nothing for a while, then nodded. "Yes."

There was an awkward silence before Serenity bowed to Ishizu and said goodnight.

"Goodnight…" Ishizu replied, her indigo eyes following the young girl as she made her way to the elevator and disappeared behind the closing doors.

Returning to the door of her and Joey's room, the slightly disturbed Serenity fidgeted a bit and looked around for any signs of Marik before she leaned against the door. Standing on her tippy-toes as she did before, she slid the hatch aside, and peered into the room. To her relief, Joey was fast asleep. With cards still in his hands and spread out in different categories, he sat in a slouch over them in his lap. Serenity felt a small smile inch across her lips while watching him. "You're so silly, Joey." She muttered. Reaching in her pocket, she took out a key card and scanned it on a panel next to the door and it slid open immediately. Stepping inside, she locked it back, then got into her bed. Snuggling under the warmth of the sheets, she peered over at Joey. Even though he had somehow dozed off while going over his cards, Serenity realized how determined he was on saving Mai. She smiled lightly, admiring his courage, but then her lips curved into a small frown as she thought of Marik. If he was so heartless to trap someone's soul in the Shadow Realm, how could he even think of having another by his side? Remembering his kiss, she absent-mindedly licked her lips as her fingers reached up to touch them. What did it all mean? It didn't make any sense to her.

With another thought of him lingering in the back of her mind, Serenity pushed it all aside, and snuggled deeper into the sheets and pulled them just above her head. Closing her eyes, she realized how tired she really was and almost instantly, she fell asleep.

Finding herself floating joyfully in her dreams, Serenity had discarded all the negative encounters she had and focused on her soaring and free-falling. After a round of her exhilarating flight, Serenity finally decided to land and made her way back inside the Duel Disk blimp. Heading back to her room, she happily locked the door behind her, and began to climb into her bed to rest. As soon as she snuggled into the sheets, she stopped, noticing the sheets felt warmer than usual. Hesitantly, she reached a hand behind her and felt around. As soon as her hand met with something warm, she led it down to something that felt cold, long and hard.

"My, aren't we anxious…"

With a gasp, Serenity whirled around and met face to face with Marik. 'What's he doing here!' she cried in her mind. Unable to speak, she watched as he grinned darkly at her. "I'm flattered you seem so fond of my 'ominous' rod, young lady." he said and pulled out the Millenium Rod from beneath the sheets and waved it at her. "You're such a naughty girl…"

"Marik…" she managed to mutter. "You…what are you doing here…?"

"Why?" he mused, leaning closer to her in the bed. "I didn't come on my own will, you wanted me to be here."

"What? I wanted you to…?"

Marik chuckled at her words and placed a hand on her cheek. "Oh, don't feel bad. I wanted you, too…"

"What?"

With a "hmph", Marik frowned a bit, then shifted his position to face her better. "It's a little humor for you, dear. But anyway, here I am to feed off the whim of your any desire. It's sickening, really, but, I might have fun, so why not this once?"

Slowly Serenity shook her head and sat up. "…I don't understand…I must be dreaming, right?"

Also sitting up, Marik nodded and neared closer to her. "That's my girl. You're catching on. So what will it be? Take advantage of this rare situation, or discard it? Even with a pretty like you, my patience for such matter can still grow thin. So make your choice. I wouldn't be here if there wasn't something you wanted or…missed from me…" he stated with a dark playfulness in his malicious voice. Remembering his kiss, Serenity's lips quivered as her fingers touched them. She had to admit that it did feel nice, and Marik did seem rather experienced. Seeing her in thought, Marik held up the Millenium Rod and unscrewed it's bottom part, exposing it's pointed tip. Eyeing it, there were light remnants of the peach that he had impaled, and he eagerly began wrapping his tongue around it.

Becoming distracted by Marik's actions, Serenity found herself watching him with curious eyes, but didn't say a word.

Marik, who knew she had her eyes on him simply smirked and continued teasing her with his sweetness-craving tongue. Shivering from the way he was devouring the peach flavor, Serenity knew he was waiting for an answer from her. Looking down, she realized this would be a one-time only opportunity, and if this was a dream, then it wouldn't hurt, right?

"…Marik…could I ask you something?"

Marik paused to glance at her. "Hmm?"

Serenity bit her lip and tried to choose her words carefully. "When you said I could be by your side when you became pharaoh, did you really mean you wanted to marry me?"

Marik placed the Millenium Rod aside and gave her a dry look. "Don't get all romantic on me, now."

"But, why did you choose me? Just what's so special that you found in me?"

Expressionless, Marik looked at her, then his lips curled into a smile. "That curious innocence of yours led you to trouble."

Serenity blinked at him referring to himself as trouble. "Then… why don't you want to…destroy me? But everyone else like Mai, or Odion, or even my brother, you want to—"

"That's enough." Marik commanded, covering her mouth. Hesitantly, Serenity looked up at him with pure confusion in her eyes. She really didn't understand, and neither did he. Nearing closer to her, he slid his hand to her cheek and smirked. "Why don't we spare the details for now…"

Serenity was about to retaliate when she felt his eager and dank breath brush across her mouth. Swallowing, she looked into his eyes, then soon found herself craving for his lips again.

Without knowing, her body moved forward and her eyes closed, as she awaited another claim of his lips. Surprised that she wanted more, Marik looked at her for a moment, then licked his lips. Within a matter of seconds their eager mouths met and a round of tangling tongues ensued. Marik was quite surprised Serenity had so much power, but that amusement only increased his own power as their hungry kisses turned into a wrestling match for the most dominant. After a useless struggle, Marik found himself on top of Serenity with his legs on either side of her. With a look of pure hunger in his eyes, Marik looked to Serenity, whose chest heaved as she caught her breath from their heated kiss. Eyeing the area with a look of lust, Serenity laced her arm across her chest and had to lift a finger under his chin to bring his wandering eyes back to her own. "No… not that…" she whispered, still panting.

With a faint glimmer of an apology in his eyes, Marik half-smiled, then went back to her lips. He crashed his onto hers and devilishly rolled his tongue over them, then demanded access in-between them.

Without much retaliation, Serenity let him into her ready mouth and fought to devour him as much as he did of her.

Then soon, her mouth grew tired and the moment Marik sensed it, he quickly got one last lash in before traveling down to her flawless neck and unleashed the same pattern against it.

Without her knowing, Serenity's hand slid through his spiked hair and cooed his name, encouraging him on. Hearing her satisfaction, Marik chuckled and began nibbling on the nape of her neck.

Feeling a pang of pleasure rush through her, she called his name, not knowing she did so, then became silent as his mouth ravenously conquered hers and muffled her cries.

With a muffled scream, Serenity awoke from her sleep and immediately sat up in bed, gasping for air. "M-Marik..." was the only word she could muster to say. Looking up, she jumped at the concerned face of her brother staring straight at her. "Serenity!" he called, holding her by the cheeks. "Sis, are you okay?"

Things had happened so fast, that Serenity couldn't place her thoughts at first. She hoped Joey hadn't heard her.

"Serenity?"

"I…I'm fine, Joey…" she reassuringly spoke softly. "I...just had a …graphic dream, that's all…"

"Oh…" Joey murmured, his worried eyes relaxing. Giving his sister a protective hug, he sighed and rubbed her back. "I'm just glad you're allright. You gave me a scare, screaming like that."

"Joey…" she muttered, then bit her lip. She wanted to tell him about what happened with Marik and about her dream, but, to tell her brother something like that would tear him apart.

Instead, she shook her head, and gave him a hug, then a confident smile. "Sorry I woke you up, but I'm fine. Let's get some sleep, allright?"

Without a word, Joey watched his sister for a moment. He knew something had to have happened, but decided to let her keep it to herself…for now. "You're right, sis. We both got a big day ahead of us, tomorrow. We'd better hit the hay, now."

"Yeah…" Serenity responded, without knowing; her thoughts elsewhere.

"Welp, goodnight." Joey said, kissing his sister on the forehead, then going back to his bed.

Serenity watched him for a moment, then turned over in her bed and pulled the sheets over her head. "Good luck on the finals, tomorrow."

"Thanks." He replied from next to her.

Serenity was about to turn and face him when his strong arm laced across her abdomen and held her close. "Joey…?" How'd he get there so fast?

"I can't have you having anymore bad dreams tonight. I'm stayin' with you. Besides, I got cards all over my bed anyway."

Serenity giggled. "You sure that's not just an excuse to protect me from bad dreams?"

"What? Aw… give your bro more credit than that. Of course it's an excuse! But, that's between us. Anyway, goodnight, sis. And sweet dreams"

Serenity stopped breathing at his words for a moment, then relaxed. "…Yeah…sweet dreams…"

hum. I know this could have gone further, rating -wise, but, Serenity wouldn't have given herself to Marik anyway!

Joey: Hey, izzat a hickey?

Serenity: Ah…

just kiddin'

-Mel


	3. To Make a Choice

_Dark Seduction_ Part 3 

Curious, and unable to sleep, Serenity found herself wandering the halls of the Kaiba Corp blimp, trying to gather her aimlessly thoughts.

The hallway was dappled with a mild tinge of light, and almost seemed to stretch on forever. The only reward of value was a pale glimmer near the end of it, but it seemed to never come.

Yet, she continued her hesitant steps, her bare feet making soft, flat sounds on the cold, hard floor. It was a wonder as to why she wasn't shaking from it.

Numbness soon raided her body, and caused her to finally stop her aimless midnight walk.

Silently, her arms slipped around her and she rubbed them to take her mind off her distant thoughts and bring her back to where she was.

With clouded eyes, she lifted them to the pale light of the end of wherever she was trying to go.

"…What…should I do…" her flat and empty words tumbled from her lips and made light echoes on the thick walls around her; surrounding her.

Feeling alone and helpless, she hugged herself and hung her head. "I feel so lost… Joey…" she whispered "…help me…"

Almost by her command, strong arms slid around her and hugged her warmly. "Serenity…" Joey's endearing voice rippled into her ears as he hugged her close.

Serenity closed her eyes and laid her head against her brother's chest. "Joey…I knew I could count on you to find me…"

"Of course" he replied, his voice resembling a wavered echo, "No one can stand between us. Now let's get outta here…"

Without another word, Joey took her hand and lead her down the never-ending corridor. Realizing, he was going the same way she was and nothing had changed, she stopped her brother. "No, Joey. If we keep going this way, we'll be stuck here."

"I know…" Was his reply. Looking to her, he squeezed her hand, which Serenity didn't feel at all. "That's why we're taking a shortcut."

"A shortcut…" Serenity flatly repeated in a tone that sounded more like a question.

"Stay close" Were Joey's only words as he lead her down a ways more, then turned into their room.

Serenity took in the location with blank eyes, not realizing the room was available before.

Before she could say a word, Joey released her hand and faintly smiled. "What were you doing out there…"

Taking in his words, Serenity looked down and rubbed her arm. "…I was trying to find someone…"

"…Find who…"

At those words, Serenity looked upto him with vacant eyes. Eyeing him coldly, she took a step forward when a dark entity spawned behind him. With a devoid expression, she lifted a limp finger and pointed to him. "…You…Joey…"

Joey simply stared at her. "…Me…"

"Yes…." She muttered, her voice deepening and sounding more foreign from her own.

Before Joey could comment, the mass behind him spawned into Marik, who wasted no time in locking Joey in a choke-hold.

Amused by the mild struggle Joey could initiate to break free, Marik cackled and nodded to Serenity. "Good girl…You've turned against your own brother." With another sound of amusement, Marik tightened his grip around Joey's neck, who had almost seemed to have given up completely. "You've made my job much easier."

"…Don't…" Serenity began, her voice beginning to return to normal "Don't…hurt him…"

"Oh? I think you should be saying that to yourself, little girl." He chuckled. "All you had was a taste of my power…but your actions were done on your own. I can't control your desires, but I most certainly can manipulate you to bring them out. And it's obvious you chose me over this pitiful soul…"

"N..No…" Serenity retaliated, emotion returning to her voice. "That's…not true."

"Ohh but it is!" Marik sneered. "Do you see me struggling up here? I don't think so. Your brother is weak because you want him to be!"

"No!" Serenity shouted, running upto them, but before she could make it, Marik had warped to the opposite side of the room, with Joey still in his grip.

He laughed. "Admit it. You want little Joey to lose his duel with me today. And what's worse, you want me to be the victor of this whole tournament." He licked his lips and grinned. "And you know that what means! Dum dum de dum… dum dum de dum!"

Serenity roughly shook her head, ignoring the sting of tears piercing the backs of her eyes. "No I'll never marry you!"

Marik raised an eyebrow, and pretended to be hurt. " Oh, but I will be pharaoh! And I must have a queen. Heh. But lucky for you, you still have a choice in all this."

"A…a choice? What do you mean?"

Wordless, Marik glanced down at Joey and Serenity immediately knew.

Before Serenity could say a word, Marik roughly turned Joey's head and all Serenity saw as black as she shut her eyes and sank to her knees, screaming.

Gasping for air, Serenity found herself sprawled out on the floor of her room, tangled up in her wrinkled bed-sheets.

"M…Marik!" she gasped, sitting up and looking around feverishly. "Joey….!"

Neither one was in sight.

Her heart pounded in her ears as her breaths became more rapid and ragged with each pulsing second.

Clutching her head, she shut her eyes and tried to calm herself and slow her breathing before she hyperventilated.

After minutes that seemed like dizzying hours, Serenity took in a slow and deep breath and let it go before opening her eyes.

Her vision was blurred momentarily as she trailed her eyes aimlessly to the sun-lit window on Joey's side of the room.

Wordlessly, her eyes traced over its form, and took in the light that spilled into the room.

Just looking at it reminded her of her brother, while her nightmare came back to her and suddenly the warmth from the sun left her.

"Joe…y…" she murmured, shuddering at his name.

Biting her lip, she hugged herself and hung her head, quivering lightly as Marik's words plagued her mind.

Confused, she tried to shake them away. "No…" she stated, her voice shaking, "I would never…ever want to hurt my brother! It's Marik's fault! Marik's the one that wanted it, not me! I don't want to see my brother lose!"

Somewhere near the back of her mind, Serenity heard a chuckle that was all too familiar. Quickly lifting her teary eyes to the wall behind her, she looked around for Marik, but found no one.

Confused and hurt, Serenity bit her lip to hold back her sob and wiped her tears.

After allowing moments to pass, she sniffled and turned to the dresser next to her bed and checked the clock.

11:15.

Joey's duel had started over an hour ago!

With a gasp, Serenity quickly, but unsteadily, scrambled to her feet and raided her drawers for clean clothes.

"Hold on Joey…!" she pleaded in a hushed whisper " Just hang in there…I won't let you lose! I…" She trailed off, and shivered at her next thought.

What if the duel was already over by the time she got there? What if Joey lost because she wasn't there to support him? And Marik…

What if he won…?

Without her knowing, her mind drifted off, and carried her off to the depths of her subconscious. There, an eventful vision unraveled before her.

There he was, standing triumphantly over her brother's defeated body with his head lowered and his face cast in shadow. "…So...you decided to come see for yourself after all…" he stated evenly.

Serenity blinked, confused with who he was speaking to, until she realized where she was.

"…Am I dreaming…?" she asked rhetorically with confusion littered throughout her words as she looked around.

Large shrouding clouds engorged with deep colors of dark purple and black swirled around them, deceptively brushing soft embraces across their skin. Almost finding herself lost in the tactility of its cool mist, a flat chuckle from Marik brought her attention back to where it should have stayed in the first place.

"Well now, it doesn't take much to please you, does it? You seem to enjoy being touched in places you never were even aware of." He grinned. "That's good news for me. It looks like I'll be the one to enjoy savoring your first time. …Being in the darkness, I mean. Unless you'd like to take it to another level, I have no objection to that, either!"

Disturbed, but also allured by his words, stared innocently at him. His voice as well as his words seemed inviting and almost sensual in a way that seemed amplified by the darkness, but she didn't give in.

"Joey…" she uttered shakily, without knowing. "Where is he…? What did you do with my brother?"

"Your brother? Hmph" Marik scoffed, while poking his pinky finger into his ear. "And here I thought we were speaking sweet nothings to each other. Well I was anyway… and you talk about another man? I'm hurt." He mocked, then a grin slithered across his lips. "Unless of course you'd prefer to include him too. I can't say I'd like it but if you wanted to, I wouldn't mind. Of course you know that's incest, but, I shouldn't have to tell YOU that." He laughed "Such odd fetishes you have. You really ARE a naughty girl... You should be punished!"

"Wha-" Serenity trailed off, finding herself warming up from the tint of a blush. She then shook her head. " Stop it, just stay away from me! And where is my brother!"

With a smug smirk, Marik scoffed, then whisked some of the dark clouds away with a swish of his cape.

As the thick collaboration of darkness gradually disappeared, an oddly shaped form on the floor of the dueling platform slowly came into view. Serenity squinted at it to get a better look, while trying to mentally swat away the surrounding darkness that tried to distract her with deceptive sweetness.

As the dark entities continued to clear, what Marik was showing her didn't look like much, until a tuft of dirty blonde hair came into view and a pale, yet composed, face that was all too familiar.

Gasping, Serenity quickly covered her mouth and rushed to her brother and kneeling at his side. "Joey?…Joey!" she called, her voice wavering and heightening with worry each passing second he didn't respond. " Joey please! This is Serenity! …I need you to wake up, now! Please!" Beginning to shiver, she bit her lip to hold back her sobs, and gingerly laced her arms around him as best as she could. "…Joey…"

Devoid and wordless, Marik peered down at them, glowering at Joey. 'How can she be so concerned for this pathetic fool…' he sneered in his mind. '…a waste of a carbon-based life-form…! I have to admit, he was a thorn in my side before, but now, things have gotten a bit more serious. ' With a cryptic smirk, he casually stepped closer to Serenity. 'This should be fun!'

Controlling her emotions rather well and not crying too harshly, Serenity shivered while holding Joey close to her and barely even noticed Marik's presence behind her.

Sniffling, she glanced at him from out the corner of her eye. "… Why did you do this…" she muttered rhetorically.

With a scoff, Marik smirked and squatted beside her. "…Why…?" He grinned, nearing closer to her and slipping a finger under her chin. Serenity instantly froze, almost dropping Joey out of her arms as she stared speechlessly at Marik.

Amused at the effect he had on her, Marik chuckled softly and inched his face very close to hers. In a soft, yet dark tone, he uttered: "…Maybe on our wedding night, I'll tell you."

Before Serenity could make a comment, she became perfectly still in shock as Marik's lips brushed across hers and tauntingly traced his tongue around them before, just as quickly, pulling away.

Serenity said nothing, and stared at him through half-lidded glazed eyes.

Taking in her features with a devoid expression, Marik was silent for a moment, then a coy smirk curved his lips. "… What's the matter? You almost appear to be lost in a daze! Heh. And that was from just a kiss! But don't worry…" he said smugly, standing to his feet. "…if this is how you'll act from a measly kiss, imagine how you'll be when these lips taste you in places you've never even dreamed of." With a lustful chuckle, he licked his lips, but quickly caught himself. "Oops, it seems I'm getting to ahead of myself. But that's allright…" he said with a smirk, then casually picked at his nails. "Hmm…our time is running out. I'm curious to see what choice you'll make…"

Confused, and barely hearing his words, Serenity emotionlessly trailed her eyes over to Marik's proud form and narrowed them, unconsciously licking her lips.

Regarding her silence as a rhetorical question, he frowned and gave her one last glance before tossing his cape behind him and walking away from her.

"…You'll see."

His words were the last sounds Serenity heard before returning her eyes to Joey and cupping his cheek with her hand. His face was peaceful and composed. There wasn't a hint of pain visible, and Serenity wished she could believe he felt none, but she knew just how wrong she was.

Silently, she brought Joey once again into her arms and wept softly.

"…Forgive me…"

With a sharp gasp, Serenity stumbled back and had to grab the edge of the drawer to catch herself from falling to the floor.

Panting heavily, she pressed a shaky hand to her chest and tried to steady her breathing as well as her scattered thoughts.

"…Oh Joey…" she breathed in a forced whisper, feeling the hot sting of tears piercing the back of her eyes, and she forcefully shut them. Shivering from all the blood rushing away from her arms and hands from her vision, Serenity had to struggle to pull herself back upto her feet. "…I didn't mean for any of this to happen…!" she cried in a thin voice, and shook her head. "…I never wanted to put you in danger, Joey, I---I---!"

In a fit of sobs, Serenity covered her mouth and sank to the floor on her knees.

Hugging herself with one arm, Serenity began to cough, mixing her cries with sounds of anguish and pain. 'I don't know what to do anymore…!' she shouted in her mind 'It's becoming too much…! What should I do! Joey…help me…!'

At that moment, a light click was sent into the air and a familiar voice pierced the room.

" Hey sis. I know you miss me, but stop cryin'."

Suddenly hearing Joey's voice drift into her ears from out of nowhere, Serenity instantly froze and her sobs quieted to an immediate halt. Shaking, she swallowed her anguish and buried it deep inside her as her eyes fleeted around the room. "...J…Joey…?" she croaked, looking for him.

Nowhere in sight, his voice continued. "… I know it's been a while since I saw ya, and for that, I'm sorry but not one day went by when I didn't think about you sis."

Clinging to every word as if her life depended on hearing each one perfectly, Serenity gasped and lightly touched her mouth with her fingers.

' This is…the recorded message Joey sent me the night before I had my eye operation!' she exclaimed in her mind, and began discreetly searching the floor for the small toy-like button, continuing to listen.

"…Even though, I may not be with you in that room, givin' you flowers and candy, I'm always in your heart, and you're always in mine. So even if we ever get separated again, it won't be long until big brudda Joey comes and finds ya! Count on it sis! And remembah, no mattah how tough it gets, just stay strong, allright? …I luv ya. Take care. Joey."

With a sincere and warm smile dressed across her features, Serenity leaned her back against the bed and hugged the, now found, kitten-shaped button to her chest. Even though the situation was different, his words were exactly the ones she needed to hear. " Thank you Joey…" she whispered, nuzzling he small toy to her cheek. "Thank you…"

Lingering on the floor for a moment longer staring off into space, Serenity slowly pushed herself back up and placed the toy on the bed as she closed the drawers.

There was a pop of fuzzy static, then Joey's upbeat voice once again filled the room.

"...Oh yeah! And if the nurses serve ya a lot of food, smuggle it and hide it somewhere for me! Heheheh. If you do, I'll…let you drive next time we go out somewhere! Just don't get me a ticket! Uh, actually I take that back. Instead, I'll buy you that outfit you always wanted to wear when you were youngah! You know, the one you said you had to be 20 to wear? Well, you'll be 20 for a day when I get it for ya! Heck, I'll even throw in dinnah and take ya ta get your hair done! Why not? I've got all the time in the world, but, this oughtta be special. Allright, latuh!"

A light giggle escaped from Serenity and she fondly shook her head. "Joey…you big goofball…" she said with a faint smile and giggled again, but this time, it wasn't as chipper as the previous one.

A hint of sadness wavered in her eyes as she silently finished getting dressed and lightly scooped up the toy in her hands. Her eyes became glossed with a thin film of tears as she looked at it. Sighing deeply, she softly closed her eyes and brought the toy to her chest in a hug.

"…I know you're always with me Joey…" she whispered, slowly lifting her eyes and allowing a trail of soft tears to spill down her cheeks.

"…But it hurts…because I know we'll have to separate again… and like always, it's because of me… It's always my fault that I burden you… Now you're stuck in the middle of my problems…and I can't get you out…"

Sniffling lightly, her knees buckled, but she tried to stay strong. For Joey. And someplace in the hidden places of her heart, she hoped that she would be able to see him and speak with him one last time before he was taken away from her.

Recalling the dreams she had and her mysterious encounters with Marik, Serenity took a deep breath, and headed out the door.

"…I know he'll win…" She muttered softly, directing her words towards one of them.

…But which one?

---

Allright, to clear some things up in this chapter. In the beginning, Serenity is dreaming, and in that dream, she is devoid of emotion and those close to her, Joey, and even Marik, were a little out of it at first, but Marik was the more lively one. This goes to show how her being with or giving into Marik is not only weakening herself, but those around her…like Joey! Like Marik said, she willed Joey to be weakened, so he was.

Now, whether that goes for what happens outside of her dreams as well as what does inside those dreams, is a mystery.

But in her dreams, Marik is the strongest. In her reality, Joey is, to her.

Confusing?

-Also, what happens in her dreams is like a premonition to her. She can choose to go along with it or alter it after she wakes up.

--Mel


	4. Feeling for the Forbidden Part 1

**Dark Seduction** Part 4: Feeling for the Forbidden, Phase 1

'Okay...' Joey thought between heavy and near-defeated pants. 'This…is it…' he continued to himself as he stood only mere feet away from Marik on the dueling platform. The intensity of their duel showed brutally on him, and he barely was able to keep his focus during the most determining part of the duel. He and Marik both had low Life Points and only one of them had a monster on the field. 'Easy easy…you've got the upper hand…Just don't lose it…!' Joey coached to himself as he looked over his hand, then lifted his glossed eyes to his opponent. "I end my turn." He announced, covering up his obvious pain and sounding cheerful. "Bettah do sumthin quick or in the next round, you can say buh-bye to your Life Points!" he proclaimed, whisking his matted bangs away from his forehead.

Amused, Marik laughed, then glared at Joey with icey eyes. "Such confidence coming from such a lost and diluted soul. You seem rather eager to lose, and I must say I can't blame you." "What's that!" Joey retaliated, almost finding himself at a loss of breath from such an outburst. "You must be talking about yourself, Frankenstein, cuz Joey Wheeler is far from admitting defeat!" "Oh? Then I must be mistaken, but not likely…" Marik mused, then licked his lips at his next thought "…I suppose I should end this quickly and tell your dear sister sweet Serenity the hurtful news. Poor girl may not be able to take it. She'll need plenty of comfort after seeing your pathetic soul strewn across the floor like a ragged doll. Heheh… Actually, it would be my pleasure to take good care of her…. And quite frankly, I'd say I'd enjoy having you out of the way, you fool…!"

Joey's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat at the sound of his sister's name being spoken so casually by a psycho-maniac and sneered at Marik. "Don't you DARE talk about Serenity like you know her! And as long as I'm still around, she'd never belong to a creep like you, so shut your trap and take your turn already before I do! …ow!" he yelped through gritted teeth, to keep his obvious pain hidden from his opponent. It wasn't working. A chuckle escaped from Marik from the sight of Joey's failed attempts. "Ohhhh anxious are we? Heheh… It seems like I hit a sensitive spot. Well, I suppose I have to finish the job and guess what? I'm feeling particularly lucky today!"

"Bastard" Joey scoffed acidicly under his breath and clenched a fist to fight against the pain coursing through his body. "Yeah…!Well… I'd like tuh…see you…try it!" With a dark and sadistic chuckle, Marik wagged a finger at him then placed two of them on his next card and prepared to draw. With a sneer, he mocked Joey's battered tone. "As…you…wish…fool…!"

Back in the halls of the blimp, it had to take Serenity all she had not to break down and start sobbing from what was going on. She knew that Marik was upto no good and would go through anyone to get what he wanted, even through her own brother… '…What about me…' she thought, raising a shaky finger to her cheek and wiping away invisible tears, '…would Marik do the same to me to get whatever he wanted…? Even after the things he's said to me….' Her thoughts became silent momentarily as her fingers lightly touched her lips. '…or…the ways that he's kissed me… Does that…mean nothing at all either to him…!'

A faint sound escaped her as a solitary tear crept down her cheek and she lazily wiped it away. She knew what the outcome of the duel would be, but coming to grips with the situation was beyond her at the moment. She just couldn't do it. With a faint cry, Serenity grasped her head with shaky and clammy hands and sank to her knees. 'I can't do this…!' she cried in her tortured mind '…Joey can't stand upto Marik…Marik would kill him--!' A sharp gasp echoed through the empty hall as Serenity realized the words of her thoughts and looked up with a mixture of shock and tears strewn across her pale face. Her lack of breath soon became short sounds of frantic gasping for air as the impact of her thoughts finally hit her hard. '…Oh…Joey…' she whispered in her mind, while struggling to regain her breath '…This is all my fault…Why am I doing this to you….!'

After letting a deep sniffle pass, she shook her head, trying to refuse her admittance of the truth that it was all her doing, and even while Marik was the catalyst to bring out her emotions, as he said before, she was the one that had acted on them. Deep down, she knew she wanted to see her brother lose to Marik. But why? Why be guilty of wanting someone you claim to care the most about, to lose their soul? Their feelings? The very things that made you smile because of what a person they were and how much the meant to you? With another sob, Serenity shook her head roughly and slouched over onto the palm of her hands and briefly ignored the floor's coldness. And for a second, she sympathized with the floor, almost feeling the exact way it did. Ice cold. Shivering a little from the realization of what could possibly display the truth of her whole heart, Serenity sniffled again and lead her watery eyes up from the floor to the distant, seemingly endless hall beyond, then upwards some more to the heavily lighted ceiling.

Staring at it wordless, her mind became a dwelling for disturbed and guilty thoughts as each one caused the tears in her eyes to increase and blurred the view of the lights with a glossy film. "..." After piercing minutes that felt like hours, Serenity let her eyes drop back to the floor, as another wave of a shiver passed through her and leaned back against the closest wall. Thoughts of Marik, his words, and his movements littered her mind and for the second time that day, she didn't try to dispose of them…not as quickly as she should have… Just by letting him stay within her mind for even a minute opened another door that should not have been made ajar. …The door that held the key to the most secretive and deep areas of her very heart that even she wasn't fully aware of. Although the thought of Marik being close to her had crossed her mind several times, she could never see herself acting on something forbidden that could never be…

Or could she…?

Taking a deep breath, then exhaling, she unintentionally began to yawn and instinctively covered her mouth lightly. Overwhelmed with the events that had led upto this moment, and the duel between her brother and forbidden desire, Marik, Serenity shivered once more before closing her eyes and falling into a swift sleep against the wall.

The moment she opened her eyes, Serenity found herself floating and drifting through a strange and dark place she didn't fully recognize. She knew that she was dreaming, but dreaming about what and where was partially unclear to her.

The atmosphere of it felt familiar and struck a few chords deep within her, but that wasn't enough. "Where am I…?" she murmured, the timid tone of her voice bouncing off the swells of darkness around her.

"What is this place…? It feels almost…like I've been here…but I…" Her words trailed off as a sharp, yet almost remorsefully soothing sensation flowed through her chest, pinched her heart, drifted through her back and left her. Feeling a mixture of relief and comfort, a light hand touched her heart as a faint smile brushed across her lips. "…who was that…" she whispered, still contently indulging in the sensation the entity left behind, and missing the 'mistake' of one of her words.

In pure contrast to the deep and dark colors that surrounded her, whatever passed through her felt warm in a way she had never felt before. It felt familiar, but at the same time, so different… "…Marik…?" she uttered, hardly noticing her own voice saying such a name the way she did, then shook her head; her motion slowed by the density in the uncharted atmosphere surrounding her. "No, I shouldn't be thinking about him… I need to get him out of my mind before Joey--"

"Why don't you help him then…" A light voice, warped and slowed from the properties of the area, called out to her. A gasp was all Serenity could emit, and looking around. "Who…who are you?" she asked; her words carrying the tone of a statement more than a question. "What do you want?" she continued, her fear quickly outweighing her curiosity in wanting the person to be identified.

But, as if knowing of the unborn words that wished to be spoken in her heart, there was a chuckle as the faint flickers of a form began to appear around her--granting her unspoken request. Still reminding herself of the fear she had about actually seeing this person, Serenity attempted to look away, but kept one eye open to take a peek.

A rather tall and tanned figure with dirty blondish hair and exotic violet eyes appeared before her. One look at his exterior and Serenity found herself giving him her full attention. His hair was the first thing her eyes caught a hold of and she repeatedly told herself that this was Marik, but something wasn't right. "…Marik…!" she said in a confused and hushed voice, a placed a supportive hand to ease the frantic beating of her heart. Gazing at him with wide and glossed eyes that held both captivation as well as dismay and dejection, Serenity had to take a few deep but short breaths in order to keep herself steady.

If Marik was here, then where was she? Looking around again, she noticed the dark colored clouds and swirls of darkness around her and remembered how cold and deceivingly welcoming they felt to her the first time she observed them. But now, in the area she was in with this person, the slight warmth that was there didn't feel as deceptive as an illusion…

Curious, she returned her lucid eyes to the one that stood before her and unintentionally locked her gaze within his. Those eyes… They held the same exotic appearance of Marik's and the same shade.

She lightly shook her head. 'No, that isn't it…' she thought while narrowing her gaze and venturing deeper into his. There was a burdening sadness in his eyes, but also a joy she never saw in Marik's eyes at all. Risking getting closer, Serenity, still afloat, drifted to him with a perplexed look on her face.

Unable to do much of anything else but watch this girl get so dangerously close to him, the tanned male curled his lips into a frown and slightly turned his face away from her. "What are you doing…" he snapped arrogantly "I'm not who you think I am, so I suggest that it would be wise of you to keep your distance…" Feeling a twinge of hurt in her heart, Serenity instantly recoiled and drifted a ways away from him. Keeping a secure hand to her chest as if having it there would provide some sort of protection, Serenity bit her lip and nearly choked on her timid words. "…Marik…? No, you're not…"

The male scoffed and turned his back to her. "It took you long enough. And no, I'm not him." He paused, and lowered his attention elsewhere to a section of the surrounding darkness before he spoke again. "…I'm his …other side. …The weaker one…" he muttered, the last part almost inaudible. Serenity shuddered and began to struggle with her next words. "Then…what is--" "It's Malik." he stated bluntly, and slightly turned his body to face her. "…And this place we're in…is inside his mind…"

**TO BE CONTINUED!...**

**A/n:** Thanx to Lady Chrystina again for emailing me about updating. The truth is, I had this chapter partially done for months, but if I posted it then, it would have only been one page in length, and that wasn't the quality I was looking to do for this story. So…after really sitting down with it, and in-between classes at that, I began adding some more, then got to 3 pages, then thought of ending it there when Serenity fell asleep. But, again I refused to end it there, so I continued. It was a challenge with the dream, to get it started and I almost gave up 4 -5 times in letting it be part of this chapter, but I went against that too. And so, because I kept going another twist was added ;;; It's a little funny how some things work out. But, as said by Farah from Tales of Destiny 2 (yeah, I'm just now started to really go through that game. ;;; I'm more than a few years late lol but oh well!) "Nothing ventured, nothing gained" I shouldn't want to give up so easily. O.o you know? Well, I have some ideas for the next chapter. I'll keep writing, as long as my artwork ties me down! Well, catch ya'll later! And thanx for putting up with the wait. It'll be well worth it. Oh! And the mentioned of Mailk's eyes have the same 'shade' as Marik's was an artist's term meaning, the color of his eyes plus a darker one, making his eyes appear to be a type of dark violet rather than regular or a bright one. -Mel


	5. Feeling for the Forbidden Part 2

**A/N: Thanx for being so patient Lady Chrystina. Updates will be more frequent**

**Dark Seduction: Part 5; Feeling for the Forbidden Phase 2**

"Wh-what...his mind..? How?" "Don't ask me!" Malik retorted bluntly. "I don't know how you got in here and more so WHY you would even WANT to come here in the first place. I know I wouldn't and I practically LIVE here when my other half is out there!" he exclaimed with a sharp movement of his hand. "I-I'm sorry?" Serenity whispered almost inaudibly. "Then...how did I..." "You don't seem to listen very well. I said don't ask me! I don't know!" "Ah!" Serenity shrieked and hopped backwards, still afloat. She didn't understand everything that was going on, but something told her that this was going to be quite the unexpected journey... Drifting through the dank and secluded depths of Marik's mind, a hesitant Serenity continued to keep herself afloat as she remained relatively close behind her reluctant "host".

Despite the fact of Malik's temper, it was almost difficult for her to take in the fact that here were two different people that shared the same outward appearances. One of them was a desire of seduction, while the other was purely the opposite. Nervous, she bit her bottom lip for thinking of a person she had just met in that way and forced herself to divert her attention from Malik's backside and focus on their surroundings.

Her eyes fleeted between horizons as they neared deeper into Marik's sub-consciousness. Serenity became instantly intrigued, especially since someone else was in her same situation, or so she thought. Malik didn't seem like much of a happy camper...especially with her tagging along behind him to who knew where.

So why was she following him again?

Nervous, she bit her lip and told herself that this was the only way she could get back to her 'world' and 'time'.

"Wishful thinking" Malik muttered under his breath.

Serenity gasped and before she could answer, he held up a hand and halfway turned his head towards her, not giving her his full attention, nor his eye contact. "Don't ask me how. That seems to be how your 'favorite' questions start. Figure it out yourself. Use your common sense..." he snapped, and resumed his attention to what lay before him. Serenity gulped and hung her head. "...Meanie..." she uttered, not caring if he heard her or not...since he seemed to be able to catch her thoughts anyway.

Since he said that Marik was his darker self, it was apparent to her that they were the same in body, but not in spirit...so whatever thoughts were being tossed around while in Marik's mind, Malik also caught onto as well. Serenity sighed. 'I can't believe this...' She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. 'It's just a dream. That's right I'm dreaming...I just have to wake up, and I'll be out of here...' Malik said nothing as he realized his previous words about her figuring this stuff out had actually gotten through to her.

It wasn't just a dream of hers. It was real...almost like being in another world. A light sound passed her lips as she felt a twinge in her heart and placed a tightened fist over it. '... Marik...' she whispered in her mind, then quickly darted her eyes to the blonde in front of her, checking to see if he could hear or feel her thoughts again. When he made no action of doing it this time, she sighed inwardly in relief and continued to stay rather close to him, hoping they didn't get lost.

'This silence is almost unbearable...' she thought, biting her lip. 'Maybe he'd talk more if I brought something up...' Taking a breath, she not-so-carefully chose her words and saying just about the first thing that popped into her mind to make conversation. "S-So..." she hesitantly spoke in an uneven voice."...this is really inside Marik's mind huh?" she shuddered "...It's kind of spooky in here isn't it...?"

No answer.

She bit her lip again. What was his problem? He was talking to her before almost eagerly. Now his attention seemed to be diverted and occupied. She tried it again. " ...Say...Malik...wasn't it?" The blonde turned abruptly on his name and faced her with, what she read as, a very annoyed expression. "Yes what is it..." Finally an answer! It wasn't one she expected but... "Um...when...how did you ...get here?" Malik said nothing for a good few seconds, but the glare in his eyes was enough to make Serenity begin to dread this day of hers for hours.

"There's that 'how' word again..."

"Um..." she fidgeted and looked elsewhere, showing her discomfort. Malik, who couldn't avoid realizing the girl's uneasiness since he WAS the one causing it, lightly frowned and returned his attention to what was in front of him. "I don't know." he replied sharply, and continued his aimless trek. 'There's that 'I don't know' of his again!' Serenity thought to herself, mocking his accusing of her asking 'how' so much. "I heard that..." he growled. "..."

Giving up ever striking up a conversation with him again for the rest of the time there were there, Serenity sighed, and continued to follow him, still keeping herself afloat. Feeling a twinge of guilt for treating her in such a way, Malik peeked over his shoulder at her while her attention was elsewhere. Reading her reserved appearance, his eyes narrowed and he frowned. '...She's a delicate one...and pretty fragile... What's she doing here anyway...?' Secretly he continued to watch her until she made the slightest movements that indicated she'd be looking his way and returned his eyes to the front of him.

With a scoff, he gave his destination his full attention.

"We should be getting closer to the center of his mind..." Malik stated with perplexed interest. In truth, he didn't know WHERE he was going, but instead, went wherever his instincts lead him to. Sure Marik shared his body and his thoughts were harbored with some of his own, but Malik was still his own person and had his own consciousness. And in the depths of his darker counterpart's mind as he was now, he could never have access to before Serenity appeared. And for that, he was grateful. If it wasn't for her whimsical interference, he would have never made it this far. Whatever she was to his darker half, it was more than enough to have him let his guard down like this. Malik glanced over his shoulder again and his eyes narrowed into slits. '...That girl...' he sneered in his mind 'It's because of her being here that I was able to break through that barrier...' he scoffed. 'I suppose she'd be expecting a thank you...if she knew this was all her doing that is...But I wonder...what does she have that my other half wanted so badly to allow her to waltz in here like this...? ...Just what is she to him...?'

Feeling someone's eyes on her, Serenity looked to Malik with confusion swimming in her glossy eyes. Not expecting to see anything but frailty from her, Malik, for a few seconds, lost himself in her eyes.

Luscious and full orbs with a deep and glossy shade of green pierced his and her lips were slightly parted perfectly between taking a breath and beginning to speak.

He knew his darker self felt something for Serenity, but he denied it could be just a simple fabricated emotion. "...Um...Mr. Malik...?" she lightly called, causing Malik to miss a step and nearly trip over his own feet. "I'm FINE!" he snapped before Serenity could even utter a sound, and faced her completely with burning eyes. "Now you answer me...Why are you here..." he demanded, having it sound like a statement more than like a question. Not even waiting for her response, he continued, "Not just anyone can enter this place as freely as you did and if they could I can guarantee that they wouldn't try! Just what makes you so special" he seethed, nearing closer to her.

"I-I..." Serenity hesitated as her lips quivered and she recoiled away from him. Hating to have to deal with her displays of weaknesses, Malik half-frowned and retried his approach. "I want to know what possessed you to enter his mind! It wasn't that harsh of a question...!"

"It isn't that..." she replied, almost sounding a bit unsure of herself "But...honestly I can't say that I really know how I ended up in here..."

"Do you remember anything...?"

"I..." Serenity bit her lip. Part of her expected this question long before he asked it, while another part of her wanted to avoid answering it completely. "W-well..."

"Yes well what!" Malik exclaimed, obviously growing impatient "Keep going."

A faint blush crept across her face as she imagined Marik saying those words to her instead; catching the faint double meaning in them. He was always good at bringing those kinds of things out in the open like that...But this guy was no competition, she guessed. Malik's eyes narrowed and his arms folded in a haughty manner and he tapped his foot. "Not very good at not thinking so hard, are you... I can HEAR your THOUGHTS if you haven't CAUGHT on to that yet...Serenity..."

She gasped. "How--"

"There you GO AGAIN! Fine then I'll just TELL you so you'll stop asking me!"

This time, Serenity frowned, and it wasn't a very pretty one either. '...Of all the times you've answered me with 'i don't know', you still get angry with me for asking 'how'!' Malik 'hmphed' at her thought and shrugged it off. "Anyway, since you seem to be in the dark about this whole situation, let me clear something up for you. In this place, you are in my other half's thoughts and sub-consciousness. If he LET you in here, that means that you are something special to him..."

Serenity's heart nearly skipped a beat from Malik's words and she gasped, but then just as her excitement arrived, it quickly dissolved into a sulk. "...But he let you in here too didn't he? And you said that you've never been--"

"Shhhh! Be quiet!" Malik scolded, clasping a hand over her mouth. Once he got his point across, he hastily removed it and wiped it on his pants. "I'm aware that I haven't been this far in his mind before." he paused. "But ever since you showed up, I was able to go beyond what I was confined to for years whenever he came out. I find that as a big breakthrough for me. And as for you...I'd say you came here of your own free will." Serenity was shocked. "Wh-what do you mean?" she asked, denying it. "Exactly what I said. You chose to come here. My other half didn't force you and I most certainly didn't! So that just leaves you...Hmm..." he trailed off as a sly smirk curved his lips. "And do you want to know something else? My other half has something he's dying to give to you one of these days. Do you know what that something is..." Serenity opened her mouth to speak, but nothing but a cute and confused sound escaped instead. "Huh?" Malik shook his head. "Don't get it?" He neared closer to her and grinned darkly. "Just be sure to keep your legs crossed more often and you might not have too much of a problem..." "Wh-what?" she blushed and unknowingly descended from the air and landed softly on her knees and kept them tightly close together, not fully understanding what he meant, but know it wasn't to be played with.

"Um..."

An amused chuckle rose from Malik's throat as he kneeled beside her and looked her straight in the eyes. "One more thing..." he started, lifting a finger. Serenity watched with both fear and anticipation of what would happen next, and felt herself turn a shade of red from the touch of his finger against her lips. Malik smirked at the effect such a gesture had on her. "Be careful of what tastes these lips of yours..." he stated lowly.

When his statement got no response, he leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "Because you'll never know which ones will be tasted...and which ones will be devoured..." With a gasp at what he meant, Serenity pushed him away from her and quickly stood up, trying to shield herself from him. "You...You're...!" 'Pervert!' she thought, too afraid to say it to his face. Malik scoffed and turned away from her. "I'm only speaking the truth. Take it however you want. I'm trying to help you out here. But I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself..."

"Find out?" Serenity muttered, feeling a faint glow appear around her then start to fade. With wide eyes, she placed her fingers directly over her heart and inhaled. "This feeling..."

Malik stood still, watching her and slightly lowered his head. "Hmph. There goes another one..."

"Another..." she trailed off as her face instantly drained of all color and her eyes doubled in size."...Joey...!" she cried in a hushed whisper and covered her mouth with both her hands.

Empathetically, Malik nodded. "Yep...and now...he knows..." he uttered, looking upwards.

Heartbroken, Serenity couldn't even bother with fighting back her tears and followed his trail of vision. Just as she did, a large group of swelled purple clouds slowly assimilated with one another and swirled about until a recognizable form was clearly visible. "Hmph." Malik scoffed at the image of his other self. "'M-Marik!' Serenity shrieked in her mind, not knowing whether to be surprised to see him, or to absolutely hate him.

"Eh? What's this?" the image of Marik wondered, while sticking a pinky finger in his ear and twisting it. "I leave for a second and this is what I get? Heh. Who said you could start a little get together without me? ...This IS in my mind, after all. I think that maybe, just maybe, I should have been the first to know what was going on while I was away." His eyes then traveled over to Malik and he frowned. "And who dragged YOU in here?" Almost too overwhelmed to speak, Serenity simply hung her head and slumped to the 'ground', not even bothering to look back at him.

Appearing rather devoid towards the whole situation, Malik simply glanced to her and shrugged.

"I was talking about YOU, pathetic fool!"

Malik blinked. "What? Me?"

"Yes you! There are no other pitiful disgraces here such as yourself. I don't recall permission to let you in here...Did she?"

Malik hesitated. "Now hold on!"

Marik chuckled darkly. "Heh! I didn't think so! And you call yourself a host. You should be much nicer to this lovely young lady beside you. Well, see ya!" he jeered, and with a snap of his fingers, Malik disappeared...back to the confinements of another side of Marik's consciousness. "Well, that wasn't so hard!" he joked, dusting his hands. Noticing his comment received no feedback, Marik peered down at Serenity and felt something tear through him at the sight of her in tears. Letting only a few seconds pass, he lowered an image of himself to her and kneeled down to meet her height. "...What's wrong?" he began, attempting to sound cheerful for her "I thought you'd be glad to see me! I came back to you like I said I would. And don't worry about that pest...He was snooping in matters he shouldn't have been in. And I don't take little rats getting in my business like that..."

"...The duel...Marik..." Serenity managed to force out, saying his name as if it were a curse "...the duel...what..."

"Oh..." he trailed off, his expression drooping, then slightly brightening and he lightly touched her hand. Feeling too weak to reject his touch, Serenity continued to let her tears fall and hid her eyes from him as he spoke. "...The duel, my sweet...is over."

**TO BE CONTINUED!** -Mel


	6. Unforgiveness and Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters 

Dark Seduction Part 5

Serenity's lips quivered as the same defeating words Marik spoke loosely tumbled from faintly from them. "The duel…" she breathed, nearly choking on her breath, but quickly regaining it, wheezing for a moment, "…the duel is…over…?"

A low sound escaped her as a violent shudder tore through her frail body and mournfully, the broken girl scrunched her knees upto her chest and hugged her legs.

Unconsciously, she began to rock back and forth gently while coping with her loss. But by doing so, the feeling of warmth within her body began to fade and fatal coldness rose in its place. 'Where is he…?' she faintly asked herself in her thoughts, too pained to be able to speak. '…Where is my brother…? Where is Joey?'

Of course, all of her surrounding thoughts were available to Marik's ears, as he could catch on to every word that bore from her thoughts. Needless to say, he was not very pleased.

Bearing witness to her aggrieved thoughts, a deep frown drew across Marik's face and his eyes narrowed as he watched her. 'Why is she still defending that worthless fool?' he inwardly growled, 'She wanted him to desist in the first place so that I could win the duel! Why is she so torn apart now? ….This is also her doing…. Hmm..' he paused, taking his next thought into consideration as a smile crept its way onto his face. '…Then again, perhaps she doesn't realize that the two of us are as one already. Hahaha…! This was too easy!' He chuckled, then smoothly glided closer to her until he was directly beside her. Grinning darkly, he lead his fingers to comb through her locks and twisted one around his finger, playfully. "There, there, my dear…." He soothed in an alluring tone, kneeling next to her and draping his jagged cape around her shoulders. Eagerly, he slid an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

In contrast, Serenity made no objection or appreciation. Instead, she simply sat there in a slouch with a far-off and distant dead-pan expression.

If Marik hadn't known any better, he would have thought she was no longer there. But he could still feel the stream of her consciousness within his mind. It was very faint since she heard the news, but still present.

He inwardly chuckled. 'Oh what's this? It looks like she's still clinging onto this place. Heheheh. She just can't seem to let me go, can she…? Hahaha…!' Feeling almost flattered, Marik hugged her again, ignoring her frequent shaking and leaned close to whisper in her ear. "Do you enjoy being in my presence, Seren-i-ty…?' he sneered, lightly flicking his tongue across the top of her ear.

Not responding to him, but merely the mentioning of her name, her body became instantly still and her head slowly turned to face him.

The two made their first real eye contact ever since that fateful night on the airship.

Marik shifted uncomfortably from the almost dead and depressing gaze in her eyes. So cold, yet they held no hatred for him.

Or was that a misinterpretation?

Eyeing him blankly for a few more fleeting seconds, Serenity's lips slowly parted as she began to form her words.

"…Marik, I can never forgive you for what you have done to me, my brother, my family or my friends…But…" she trailed off, hugging herself tightly as warm tears began to sting the backs of her eyes, "…I'm the one who should never be forgiven…!" she cried, her tears flying from the corners of her eyes and lightly encircling around her, due to the abnormal gravity's spatial levels. "If it wasn't for me and my stupidness, none of this would never have happened! It's my fault that Joey's gone! It's my fault I may never see him again as his goofy self!" she shuddered, then shook her head. "It's my fault, that I wanted you to be victorious in his duel. I wanted you to win Marik. Only you!"

"Why--!" Marik prompted immediately, without realizing.

"Because I—I couldn't make up my mind in time…" Serenity confessed, sniffling and continuing to cry. "I didn't know if I wanted to be with you or with Joey…I didn't know who I was needed by more, you or him…" Unable to accept her own answer, she sharply adverted her eyes from Marik's bewilderment and stared at the discolored engorged voids of nothingness miles beneath her in the space.

"…I…I'm such a heartless and awful person!" she whispered sorrowfully.

Taken aback and extremely baffled by her display, Marik silently watched her as no words could come to mind to be spoken. 'She did that….for me…!' he thought feverishly to himself. ' But that can't be! Unless…---!'

Unsurely, he took a closer look at her and felt something deep within him quiver from the site of her breaking down in front of him. Slowly, his hand reached out to touch her hair and the moment his fingers stroked her moist cheek, he quickly withdrew his hand and moved away from her.

Slightly alarmed by his sudden and abrupt embrace, Serenity's cries subsided and she looked to him with wide and confused eyes.

Before she could utter anything, he had already stood to his feet. Turning away from her, he straightened out his cape and the folds on his shirt and then walked away from her.

Pained by his action, but moreso by her tears, Serenity scrambled to her feet and tried to hurry after him, but tripped over her own feet multiple times, she was so emotional distraught. "Marik! Marik wait! Where are you—"

"You've said enough." He replied coldly. "I'm sending you back. You have no reason to stay here."

And with the snap of his fingers, Serenity's consciousness left his mind that instant to return to her body.

Feeling her and any attachments she left with him when she came there separate from him, he sighed and placed a clenched hand to his forehead. "…What have I gotten the two of us into, now…."

-Mel


	7. Confrontation Part 1

Dark Seduction:Part 7, Phase 1

A loud and wheezing gasp was feverishly thrown into the air as Serenity awoke abruptly from her dreams. Her thick locks, now soaked in sweat, draped heavily against her slick skin like drenched wool. Her heartbeat raced unmercifully fast against her chest as her gasps for air ensued as if the air had become thinner with each second that passed. Each breath she took emanated the sensation of pins and needles piercing her chest and it felt as if the complete weight of gravity was pressing her to the floor. But through her pain and suffering, she forced her body to move and stand while desperately clawing at the wall for support.

"Joeeeyy! M..Mariiiik!" her broken and dispirited voice called out in distress. "MARIIK!" she shrieked, demanding an answer from either names. But knowing it was her fault that Joey was gone, all her forlorn form could muster was a silent cry. Her cheeks became stained with tepid trails of tears, her mouth hung open in an empty gape and yet no sound emerged.

Torn, enraged and beyond repair at the moment, Serenity used every ounce of strength that she was aware of to keep herself pressed against the wall to remain standing. After moments of silent mourning, Serenity shut her eyes and let her head fall against the wall, not caring in the least about the pain. Her body began to quiver and shake as another round of tears built up inside of her. And with no one else being around but her, for a split second, she lost all control and let her emotions spark like livewire.

"MARIK! WHAT DID YOU DO!" she screamed at a pitch so high, Marik had to hear her, wherever he was.

"ANSWER ME! AHH!" she shrieked, as a sudden jolt of pain ripping through her head forced her to her knees. "Ahh! It hurts! It hurts stop it!" she forced out, her worn voice now raspy and dry. "Why…?" she mouthed, "Why…..?"

And as if an answer to her dismay, a mental image of Marik appeared in her mind. It appears he heard her after all.

A dark frown lay deep upon his lips and heavy remorse and disgust lingered heavily in his eyes. Narrowing them, his glare then adverted its attention away from Serenity and he turned his back to her. In a low and barely audible tone, he spoke. "You may follow me if you wish to. I've decided to wait for you…but I will not wait long. You have been warned."

And in a glowing flash, his image left her mind and her eyes flew open. Her mouth fell open, trying to form words but received none of them from her brain. The trauma had begun to get to her, yet she realized the truth.

Despite the facts that she had indeed betrayed her brother, nearly destroyed her own soul and possibly eradicated any hope of her brother ever trusting or seeing her ever again, Serenity still clung to Marik.

Even though she was the cause of all the pain that her brother suffered, even after all the pain she wrought upon herself, even after stabbing her brother in the back just to have a chance at a forbidden affair out of pure curiosity---

Serenity still wanted more of what she had gotten herself into. She craved more. She needed more. And Marik was the only one to satisfy that overwhelming desire.

Only …Marik…

And, with the regret of hating herself later for her betrayal that she pushed into the hidden depths of her heart, Serenity used all she could to make herself stand to her feet. And little did she know, that she had tapped into using another's power in order to do so. Once standing properly, she stalked the halls, supernaturally sensing and feeling for wherever she thought Marik would be.

Held deep within the depths of a void of nothingness, the consciousness of a young male echoed throughout the deep space.

'_Ungh…Se…ren…ity… Sereni…ty..where…did you …go?'_

_It was the voice of someone thought to be lost for good. His body no longer needed him, considering he was torn from it. Now, forced to drift aimlessly in a meaningless void, any hopes he ever had were no use to him now. Yet, only one name that was once held very dear to his heart and his being did he call out for. That yearning alone was more than enough to keep his consciousness stable and remotely recognizable. And within that consciousness was the only way he could speak of her…call to her and hope that she'd hear…His precious sister, Serenity…_

_Only her._

…

_But his dear sister…._

_Was nowhere to be found…and the darkness eagerly claimed his soul once more…_

A cold breeze swept over the dueling platform as the epic events from the previous duel had already died down. Silent and forlorn, Marik stood towering over the battered and beaten body of his energetic opponent. His soul had been sent to the shadows, Marik already knew that. But everytime he looked at Joey now, his features twisted in acidic disgust as the image of Serenity and her anger towards the whole situation made itself apparent.

Serenity…

He had no idea what to think or feel towards that girl now. 'I should have gotten rid of her and her pathetic sibling together…!' Marik seethed in his mind.' I shouldn't have helped her…in the least... But that's allright…' he continued, 'By this time tomorrow, she will no longer need to be concerned with me or my messes ever again…'

And that decision, as heavy-hearted as it was--- was final.

As the platform lowered, frantic cries and pleads for Joey to wake up were heard as those close to him ran to his fallen side.

"Oh my God! Joey! " Tea shrieked while shaking Joey's body frantically. "Joey wake up! Stop playing around! Wake up!"

"Stop it Tea, he lost the duel!" Tristan retaliated, kneeling down to his friend. "We already know that means he lost his soul… What he needs is a doctor!"

"God…" Tea sighed, biting her lip and looking around for Serenity. " Where is Serenity? She must be worried sick!" she continued, worried even more than before. "Did anyone tell her? Someone had to have!" she accused, eyeing every one of them suspiciously. Eventually her remorseful eyes fell on Marik and met his glare with one of her own.

With a scoff, Marik tossed his cape behind him as he walked past all of them with an air that dared any of them to make a move.

And none of them did—not even Tea. However a sharp and hateful gaze from her stayed latched onto him for a good few seconds before retreating.

Marik felt her hate and her eyes on him, but it didn't bother him in the least. Honestly, he could really care less.

The last thing on his mind was how some sniveling and ungrateful human felt towards him.

But those thoughts caused his mind to veer towards Serenity and he paused.

A light frown was all that passed his lips as he stepped off the platform and made his way elsewhere.

'_MARIK!_'

Marik shuddered and nearly lost his balance from the mental screaming of his name. "Serenity…" he groused lowly as the thought of her suddenly caused him to become sick to his stomach. Pushing the distractions aside, he shook his head to clear his thoughts and continued on. But where was he headed?

'_MARIIIIK!_'

Hearing her voice again, Marik coughed violently and clawed at his stomach. 'Stop…calling…me…!' he thought in-between feverish coughing fits. 'Leave me…alone….!'

And deep within the back of his mind, he could hear laughing and mockery from his other self as if he told him so.

Growling, Marik forced himself to ignore it and gripped his midsection tighter. He needed to get rid of the tension before it ate away at him. With frantic eyes racing, and the sound of his raspy breathing grating his ears, he forcefully pushed himself to get away. He knew Serenity would find him, and when she did, even he was afraid of what the results would be.

His body felt as if it were going to explode if he didn't rid himself of the sickening buildup inside him. Wandering aimlessly in a blind haze, Marik trudged about the duel ship, frequently staggering and bumping against countless walls. The ability to think was temporarily lost to him as all that mattered was to find a cure to alleviate the boiling in his stomach. Soon….quickly….before---

He collapsed…

'Marik….' Serenity wheezed in her mind, lightly pressing her palms against the walls and using them as support as she continued through the halls.

'Marik…' she called again, feeling sicker with each passing second she thought his name.

She wanted to innocently ask herself and him what happened up there, even though she already knew the truth. She knew it. But she made herself not believe it until she saw it with her own eyes---again.

Panting vigorously from the pain, she stopped to catch her breath. Slowly, she lifted her heavy head upwards and her glossed eyes squinted from the light. It was dim, but to her it almost felt intense and she quickly turned her head away from it, bringing her irritated eyes to the floor.

It felt as if the room was spinning and that she was the cause of it.

She never knew things would turn out the ways that they had. She wasn't sure what to think or exactly how to go about them.

Fighting back the sudden hot sting of tears in the backs of her eyes, Serenity shut them and reduced her breathing.

'Get a hold of yourself. You can do it…' she thought, her hands balling into fists. 'You…can do this…! Come on…!' she coached to herself, trying not to break. 'Don't cry…don't shed a tear…Don't you dare!' she shouted inwardly. Moving forwards slightly, she stopped again and gripped the wall tightly. Panting, she lifted her eyes and realized she was halfway leaning against someone's room door. Saying nothing or bothering to find out whose room is was, Serenity struggled to retain composure and continued to make her decrepit way to wherever Marik was. Unbeknownst to her, the room that she had passed was none other than Odion's. And within that room, within his being, something had begun to stir…

Hot.

Boiling.

Scorching.

Although his previous staggering hadn't gotten him very far, Marik had luckily collapsed in a vacant hallway right next to a bathroom. The minute his body accepted the new air he was breathing, his form violently shook as the regurgitation of thick bodily fluids erupted from his mouth and acidically stained the floor. His stomach heaved as fluid and substances within his innards continued to disagree with him as more of it became splattered and dappled across the floor.

Not even strong enough to move at first, Marik coughed and stayed on the floor until his own bile almost became dry in his throat.

And then he passed out again.

Moments later, his eyes opened and a low disgusted groan escaped him as he painfully struggled to his knees. Starting to feel sick again, he forced himself to his feet and had to grab ahold of a nearby water fountain before he lost his balance from the immense dizziness. And the instant his hands touched the fountain, his face dipped towards its opening and he harshly pressed the button to have it activate. Cool and refreshing water splashed out of the fountain and was completely devoured by Marik. He needed the water so badly that his mouth completely covered the opening. It almost looked as if he were suckling from a wild animal.

Although he was dousing the despicable fire within him, Marik had begun to feel weaker and weaker.

It was all her doing…. If he had never gotten involved with her in the first place, he would have capture all of their souls and would have been Pharaoh! No one would be able to stop him then!

Yet he allowed his emotions and his greatness to be swayed by one little girl?

One little girl…

What did he see in her?

From the first night she found him in the kitchen impaling fruit with his Millennium Rod, Marik had found her body attractive—from the cute way she stood with both knees slightly bent towards the other--the way her body shivered in fear--how her arms were lightly crossed over her breasts in a way that showed their fullness to him--the way her little mouth quivered as her pink lips were too afraid to grasp any words—and her eyes….those huge fearful green eyes…so full, and terrified yet also curious. She was forbidden in every way, shape and form of the word, yet she was also very inviting in the same sense. And Marik could not pass that up. He loved taking risks when he knew they would be in his favor.

And so, he took her…or attempted to and she declined. He may not have taken her the way he willed, but he had taken something else of hers…something of more, if not of equal value… and that possession was her heart.

Yet he knew she was afraid to admit it. He knew she felt something for him, and he had to admit, playing around with her and her emotions to watch how her body would react was very pleasing to him, but now…the thrill had left him almost completely.

In fact he didn't wish to take advantage of her anymore. Truthfully, he wanted them both to rest, but deep within himself and in his loins, he wanted more…

More…

Pulling away from the fountain, Marik licked his lips in thought, then proceeded to head into the bathroom to wash his face.

Making her way into a vacant hallway, by this time, Serenity had mustered enough strength to be able to walk upright without constant wall support. Every few seconds or more, she'd stumble over her own feet or feel a dizzy spell wash over her and she retreated to the walls for help and balance, but other than that, she was feeling better. Well, better on the outside. In her heart she felt continuous twinges and tugs of pain. It felt as if her heart had separated into two different pieces. One piece once belonged to the times spent with her and her brother. The other piece belong to her and someone else. And that someone was very close by, she could feel it.

Calling out for them in a soft voice, Serenity looked around until her foot nearly slipped. Catching herself before she fell face first to the liquid on the floor, Serenity dropped to her knees clutching the wall as her eyes widened at what she saw.

Blood.

There were splotches of blood and other substances everywhere…all over the floor and parts of the wall. Looking to the part of the wall that she held onto to check if she had any of the stuff on her, Serenity returned her eyes to the floor before her when she saw none.

Eyeing the splotches, she followed the sort of trail it left behind and stood to her feet. Whisking her hair out of her mouth and eyes, Serenity walked over to the water fountain and examined it before her eyes fell on the men's bathroom door.

Her lips tightened in a determined line as she prepared herself to walk into bathroom.

Giving the door a light push, she shut her eyes and called in a light voice. "Hello? Marik are you in here? Hello?"

No answer. Only the sound of splashing water was heard, echoing throughout the lavatory. Slightly frowning, she didn't receive an answer and that whomever was in here could be anyone and not who she was looking for, Serenity took it upon herself to venture into the facility. She found herself blinking twice in curiosity everytime she passed a urinal and looked for the sinks. She passed a few mirrors and ignored them as best as she could, not wanting to see how terrible and emotionally battered she looked. But then a moving figure caught her attention from the corner of her eye and she instinctively looked towards a mirror, catching sight of her torn and disheveled form. Only shocked for a second, she trailed her eyes to the upwards corner of the mirror and turned around.

"Marik!"

Nearing the final chapters

-Mel


	8. Confrontation Part 2

A/N: It's not lemon and it's not lime. It's just sweet. And the rating still doesn't have to chaaaange! 3 The reason for keeping the rating was because the person who requested this story was 12 or a little under. She's probably in her mid teens by now. And Lady Chrystina, I'm not forgetting about you ever. This one's for you too.

Dark Seduction:Part 8, Phase 2

Near the back of the bathroom, Marik stood hunched over a sink while letting the water drench his face and rinsing out his mouth. He had been so focused on getting any remnants of the previous event off of him as much as he could that he didn't realize the young girl standing not that far away from him.

Hesitating to make a move, a light hand reached out, then it retreated back to her chest in concern as she watched him. Had he really not seen her? What about those special ways he had of knowing what was going on and who was around? Why weren't those kicking in?

Pondering as to why he didn't see her there, Serenity stood perfectly still, her chest the only movement being made from silent and anxious breathing. 'What should I do?' she thought, surprising herself with her sudden meekness. After forcing herself to find this man, NOW was the time to slip back into being timid and mild again?

Serenity shook her head and took a deep breath. She had come all this way…just to see him. And she was going to make sure he knew.

Taking a step closer, the glimmer of an object caught her eye and she kneeled down to fetch it. It was a metal spoon. The thought crossed her mind as to why a spoon was in the men's bathroom, but not giving it another thought, she stood to her feet next to a sink. Spoon tightly in hand, she loudly tapped on the faucets.

**CLANK CLANK CLANK CLA—clinkchink--**

"Oh no I dropped it!" she cried and bent down to pick it up but stopped immediately she felt a shadow fall over her. Daring a slow look up, her heart jumped to her head and she gasped from the sight of Marik—and his hair and face dripping wet.

She felt her face brighten at the sight of him, suddenly forgetting every bad thing they had done together and just reveling in seeing him again.

How confusing was that?

She was confused herself. She wasn't aware of how long she had been smiling or if she really was smiling to begin with. With a nervous look, she placed a few strands of loose hair behind her ear and timidly whispered his name.

"…Marik….?"

"Serenity….." he responded in a deep and devoid tone. It seemed as if he was a bit unsure of himself around her too.

There was silence throughout the room for a good few seconds before Marik took hold of his cape and briskly wiped his face with it.

Serenity watched him in basked silence but smiled faintly. But that smile soon faded when he turned away from her.

"What do you want…? Do you think the laws don't apply to you and that you can just walk into the men's room whenever you feel like it?" Then his eyes narrowed. Normally, he would insert a snide sexual remark here, but at the moment he wasn't feeling very happy being so close to her right now…

Serenity blinked, expecting another comment, but when she received none, she stood to her feet and dusted herself off. "Marik…I.."

"Get out of here…" he stated coldly.

"Wh-what..?"

"I said…get out of here… Enough trouble has been caused because of you…."

Serenity stopped breathing as she heard this. All she could do was open her mouth, but no sound would emerge. She quivered, managing to find her voice again. "…What…?" she croaked, not believing him. "What are you saying Marik?"

"I'm saying---!" he began, raising his voice, but when he turned to face her, his words trailed off and his tone was lost. Narrowing his eyes, he examined her form. Her knees were still facing the other and her arms and hands were still lightly draped across her chest, her mouth was still concerned as her lips were still parted, but her eyes….they weren't the full and fearful eyes he had once captivated about her. In place of her fear was…something else…

Realizing it, Marik winced for the first time that day and stepped closer to her. Before Serenity could know what was going on, firm hands clasped down on her shoulders. Her frantic and curious eyes met quickly with Marik's as her breath was trapped within her throat.

'What's happening?' she thought, anticipating what he'd do next.

In actuality, it hurt him to be this close to her, to be able to look at her like this. He had already been severely weakened from just the thought of her, so he knew his time spent with her would be short.

But he didn't care about the limitations at this moment.

She was here with him and she wasn't afraid of him anymore. Part of him loved the fear, but the other…

The other…

Inwardly, he shook the thought from his mind. If this kept up he would lose her a lot sooner than he thought. It was true that he wanted to rid himself of her and her presence but only because it was better for her. It would have been much better if her soul as well as the others were trapped in a netherworld someplace, but he knew of the things and mishaps that went on there. And none were too pleasant to even think of, let alone mention.

Sensing that he was in deep and painful thought, Serenity meekly looked up at him and blinked. "Marik…? Marik are you in there…? Marik…?"

He hadn't heard her at first, but was brought from his lingering thoughts by the soft and foreign touch of her hand across his cheek. At first he jumped and nearly startled her, he did it so abruptly. But, with a shake of his head and a quick apology, he took her into his arms and hugged her.

"I'm sorry…"

"…So am I Marik…"

"I should have never let you get involved with this…let alone with myself."

"I don't care about that…" Serenity confessed, closing her eyes and allowing silent tears to fall "It doesn't matter anymore, I mean we're here together now right?"

"…That is true…"

She sniffled and Marik shuddered as the remembrance of the look on her face while within his sub-conscious. So sad and distant and devoid of all energy. He would never forget that look---a look that he caused her to have towards him and herself.

He would never forgive himself for that.

But she would.

Hugging her tightly, he apologized again. "Don't cry…"

Serenity sniffled again, but this time in surprise and her eyes opened "Huh—wha?"

"Don't cry…." Marik said lowly, below a whisper.

Serenity shivered as an odd twinge in her body caused her stomach to tie into a knot as a warming sensation bloomed within her. Knowing what it was, she gasped and lightly blushed as she pulled herself slightly out of Marik's embrace. The reminder that his other counterpart told to her whisked through her mind.

"Be careful of what tastes these lips of yours because you'll never know which ones will be tasted...and which ones will be devoured..."

Serenity could feel her face burning up from the remembrance of those words and what they actually meant. And since she knew maybe Marik also –

"Is Something bothering you...?" Marik questioned, bringing her out of her trance. With a slow nod, she lifted her fleeting eyes to him, glancing between his torso, his lips and his eyes. Nervously she bit her lip. "Um…"

With a faint half-frown, Marik shook his head and lightly curled a hesitant finger under her chin. Her eyes widened and lingered within his gaze. "Marik...?"

"…Shh." He gestured, almost sounding strangely compassionate. "…I already know. We are both in the wrong. We both should be hating the other's guts right now. I aided you in betraying another who was dear to you and because of that…" he trailed off, and before he could make another move, Serenity leaned in close and brushed her lips across his.

He stood there for a moment not sure what to do or think, but he could sense that this was what she wanted, despite the hatred she had, despite the backstabbing, she still wanted him.

Resisting the urge to pull her away from him and leave, Marik slowly closed his eyes and returned her embrace.

Tenderly he cupped her cheek and hugged her with his other arm. Kissing her deeply, forgetting all else, he scooped her into his arms and carried her away.

Leaving his worries behind, the last thing he was going to say to her before she kissed him was: "..I can't stand to be close to you or be with you any longer knowing that. So I'm going to fix it."

Deep within Marik's mind, his other half lay bored and disgusted. With a hand beneath his chin, he sighed and rolled over onto his back.

"What's taking them so long…?" he wondered. Being a part of Marik himself, he knew his counterpart was weakening and that meant that he would soon get the chance to return to being his body's main host again. For how long? He wasn't sure. But what he did know was that Marik's time was going to be up soon thanks to the "helpful" meddling of Serenity. Once she arrived in his mental domain and lead Malik as far as she did, he opened the passage to the main section of Marik's mind. Once that was breeched, Marik would have to take a back seat for a while whenever Malik took over.

And Malik couldn't wait for that. He still had to thank Serenity, however... The time would come for that, he was certain.

Groaning in complete boredom, he pushed himself upto a sitting position and looked upwards. "I wonder what those two are upto…" he spoke to himself and the minute he willed to know, and only because Marik's powers were becoming dramatically weakened, thick swells of clouds encircled around themselves until a display resembling that of a screen appeared.

Watching intently until a picture came into view, Malik got comfortable. But the minute he saw what they were actually upto, he leapt to his feet in shock.

"That…FOOL! He can't really be serious!" Then a smug thought crossed his mind. "Then again, this could prove useful into weakening him even more. This will be another tidbit that I will have to thank that girl for…" he smirked, conjuring up a multitude of possible ideas while watching.

In a vacant room, further than the rest of them, Marik and Serenity lay wrapped in tangled sheets. Both still engaged in a searing kiss, they held the other eagerly, allowing their hands to roam freely. The two battled for dominance as they did before, but this time Serenity put up more of a challenge and Marik enticingly enjoyed that. Before long, Serenity began to tire of their battling and laid on her back, exposing her neck. Reading her motions precisely, Marik dove for the exposed skin and suckled on it gently. Serenity giggled and squirmed from the odd sensation it created and gingerly took hold of Marik's hands and lead them to her chest. Pausing in his nibbling feast, Marik looked to her with concern wavering in his eyes remembering the last time she stopped him. Before he could even ask, Serenity nodded and replied: "Yes, I'm sure."

Not knowing what to say for a moment, Marik kissed her lightly on the cheek and another round of giggles rose from Serenity as stray spiky strands of his wild hairstyle tickled her nose.

"Marik…your hair…!" she laughed, reaching up and gliding a hand through it. "It's tickling me…"

"So move it out of the way.." he commented with a smirk as he swiftly rid her of her shirt and kissed the skin that peeked out at him. Needless to say, Serenity's laughter soon subsided into another more pleasurable sound instead.

…

Serenity lay beneath Marik and lightly caressed his face as her other hand drew invisible shapes across his back. Strong arms were encircled around her as one held her close as the other draped through her hair.

Lightly gasping, Serenity gripped his back and whispered his name. "…Marik…."

"…Yes…?" he answered lowly, slightly dizzy but focused on her.

Choosing her words carefully, she gazed into his eyes and smiled faintly. "T-this is… my first…"

"I know…" he replied, kissing her softly on the forehead. "I know…" 'And it shouldn't be me…' he thought, but pushed that aside and continued making love to her.

…

Afterwards, Serenity clung lovingly to Marik's body as she silently slept. Marik on the other hand, was feeling rather restless and weak. Unsure of himself and how much time he had, he eyed Serenity closely. Her breathing was light and long, and her face was delicately composed. Her loose hair that was once matted to her forehead and cheeks was now meticulously framed about her face, enhancing her subdued beauty.

For the first time that day, Marik smiled, but knew that smile nor the moment he had now to observe her elegance would ever be the same again. Closing his eyes, his hand cupped her cheek and he sighed. He was feeling extremely weakened now. With the last fragments of the strength he had left, he gingerly brushed his lips across hers and collapsed atop her body

Drip… Drip… 

_In the distant unknown, a figure stood in a pool of thick crimson liquid as his tears fell and became assimilated with it. Faintly sobbing, he turned to face her direction. '…Serenity…how could you do this …to me…?'_

_Drip… Drip…_

'_I thought you loved me…'_

_And he returned to the hungry darkness once more._

"JOEY!" Serenity shrieked, waking up with a start. Panting heavily, she sat up in the bed and feverishly looked around for Marik. 'I hope I didn't wake him' she thought, then sighed when she saw him laying next to her. But his back was turned. Finding that rather odd, she instinctively drew the covers upto her shoulders and nudged him. "Marik...?" she called softly.

At first there was no response, then—

A low chuckle rose from his body and slowly he rose to look at her.

The moment her eyes beheld him, Serenity's calm disposition malformed to that of terror. "I-it…Y-you!" she stammered, inching away from him and keeping the sheets close to hide mostly any and all suggestively exposing skin. "Malik…!" she said as if it were a curse.

With a nasal cackle, he neared closer to her and slipped a finger under her chin. His light indigo eyes pierced her very soul as she looked into them.

"Well, I must say I'm rather flattered that you haven't forgotten about me. You've helped me out back there. I should thank you for that…"

DUN DUN DUN!

-Mel


	9. Surprise

**A/N: A good chunk of this chap is comedy. Slapstick comedy I guess.**

-

_**Dark Seduction**_

_Phase 9_

Horrified by what had just taken place, Serenity screamed and slapped Malik square in the face.

"GET OUT!" Serenity cried at the top of her lungs, and flailing her arms and legs in a futile attempt to get Malik away from her. "GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!"

"Hey! HEY! No need to be so hasty, princess!" Malik shouted back, trying to detain her arms and legs from kicking him out the bed by holding them by whatever means that he could and inched closer to her.

Serenity squeezed her eyes shut and turned her face away from him—straining to resist him. He was close…too close. She could feel the brush of his breath tickle her cheek.

Squirming uncomfortably, she shook her head from side to side in place of her arms and legs, but suddenly stopped when she felt something warm graze across her thigh.

Popping her eyes open, she glanced to Malik, who wore a sly and demented grin on his face and knew immediately what he was trying to do.

"…Just take it easy, why don't you…! The more you squirm the more this will be discomforting to the both of us!" Leaning near to nibble on her ear, he whispered. "Besides I told you I had to repay you for stopping my other side…"

That did it.

'Malik!' she cried out in her mind. 'Help me! Joey! Help!'

Hearing her distressed thoughts, Malik chuckled and moved his legs on either side of her. "Give it up…they can't hear you…!"

'You're wrong!' she thought feverishly. "Get…get off of me!" she managed to squeeze out as Malik pinned her arms to the pillows and began stroking her neck with his lips.

Feeling him to continue to do what he wanted despite her constant cries for him to stop, Serenity's body soon went limp and she shut her eyes, giving up.

Seeing her give up so quickly and easily, Malik grew quickly disgusted and removed himself from being on top of her. He didn't do anything degrading or take her against her will. Believe it or not, he was trying to test her and teach her a lesson.

He wanted to see how much she'd fight for her love if she truly loved Marik.

Narrowing his eyes at the girl before him, Malik briskly pulled away from being close to her and swung his legs around the edge of the bed.

Scoffing, he pulled the covers off and sulked. It looked like he was going to have to be the main host for a longer while than he thought.

Still disgusted with Serenity's display, he dared a look behind him to take another look at her, when to his surprise, she wasn't there!

Shocked, he looked around—only to meet face to face with an alarm clock.

"YOU MONSTER!" Serenity shrieked, bashing Marik continuously in the face with the alarm clock. "YOU FREAK! YOU PERVERT! YOU… INSANE PERSON!"

Even though he was getting beat up by a household appliance, Malik couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, Serenity! That's it!" he exclaimed between beatings. "Give me more! Show me how much you hate me and want my other half to return!"

Not paying much attention to what he was babbling about to her, Serenity hit him a few more times with the clock, then smacked him upside the head with it—causing him to bend backwards a little. And from that, she kicked him right in the stomach.

In a tumbling heap, Malik rolled onto the cold floor, laughing his head off—until a porcelain lamp was introduced to his cranium.

And within seconds, he was out…like a light.

-

Minutes that seemed like hours passed.

Slowly, Malik's senses began to return to him. Stirring, he mumbled something incoherent and struggled to open his eyes.

He managed to open one but the other was too swollen to open.

"Got damn that #&in' #!&#. What the hell did she…do ta me…" Malik slurred, suddenly feeling something moist and cold on his forehead. Lifting a lazy arm to touch it, he was stopped by a soft and delicate hand who brought his arm back to his side.

"..the hell…?" he growled trying to focus his blurry vision on the person in front of him.

"Be quiet." She demanded softly but sternly. "Is this any way to thank someone who treats you while you're unconscious?"

"Unconscious?" Malik repeated, obviously aggravated. "I wouldn't have BEEN unconscious in the first place if you hadn't ATTACKED me!"

"Well you shouldn't have tried to molest me and taken Marik away!"

Malik scoffed. And rolled his 'good' eye. "Look, all I was doing was giving you a test to see if you really cared for Marik or not! Was that so bad? Is THIS what I deserve?"

"Yep." Chuckling lightly, Serenity took the wash cloth from his forehead and shoved an aspirin in his mouth. "Now be quiet and swallow."

"Who do you think you are! I don't have to listen to—ARP! ARK! ACK!"

Serenity shook her head as she watched Malik claw at his neck from choking on the aspirin. "I told you to be quiet…." She reprimanded. "Choking on your medicine is what you get."

After a few more 'ack'ing fits, Malik turned a cool shade of blue and passed out. Sighing, Serenity simply took a kettle of water she got from the kitchen, opened his mouth and poured a good pint of it inside.

A few hacking and gurgling moments later, Malik was conscious again and this time, he could see his "attendant" a lot clearer out that same one eye.

"Oooh…" he shuddered with annoyance. "You're lucky I like you…Or else there wouldn't even be a mark of you left on this floor when I got finished with you!"

"Save it Malik…" Serenity said, pressing a finger to his lips. Needless to say, she was feeling quite brazen and straight-forward today and she didn't know why.

Maybe it was because she knew that because Malik and Marik were opposites, Malik was the one who's bark was much more and annoying than his bite.

And she was right. And since she had to put up with Marik and his mild fits, dealing with Malik was next to nothing.

All she had to do was ignore his threats and tune him out.

After moments of realizing she wasn't phased by his comments and threats anymore, Malik sighed heavily and sulked.

"Allright. Fine, you win. I'm tired of wasting my breath on a girl who won't listen to me."

Serenity smiled and set all the nursing/first aid equipment aside. "Good, you're learning."

Malik glared at her. "Don't push it, girl."

"Right. So, let's get down to business. Where did you take Marik?"

Malik shrugged. "I didn't take him anywhere –" he trailed off, peering down and noticing that Serenity had clothed him as well.

Seeing that he realized the clothes, Serenity's eye lids lowered in remembrance and spoke softly. "Those are my brother's…don't tear them up, okay…?"

Malik blinked at her as he bothered with the shirt, which hung off of him and scoffed. "Fine. But as I was saying, I had nothing to do with Marik's disappearance. Not really, per se. Maybe indirectly…" Malik paused in his story immediately at the sight of Serenity's fists clenching in her lap.

Nervously, he cleared his throat--not wanting to get smacked upside the head with any other household appliances--and started to explain himself.

"Allright, here's what I know. That day you entered his mind weakened him and allowed me to get to the main areas of his mind so that I could take over anytime I wished. However, this did not happen this time. I wasn't able to take over his mind, he just got sick on his own. Probably after that duel with that brother of yours."

Serenity nodded. "Yes…that's what I thought too."

"Right."

"…In a way I'm glad you're 'innocent' in all of this but, you're the main host now. What were you going to do?"

"Win the duel of course. But now, my plans for that have…changed a bit. ...I got distracted…" he trailed off, eyeing her.

Noticing his strange expression, Serenity double blinked and looked around. "Distracted by what?"

Not realizing he was talking about her, Malik shook his head. "Ah, nevermind about that for now."

"Allright" Serenity agreed, looking a bit puzzled. "Anyway, Malik…since Marik got sick and disappeared, how can he come back to this world?"

Sighing from expecting that very question, Malik looked down.

"?"

"Come with me." He said, taking her by the hand and leading her out the room. Heading down the hallways, he stopped at Odion's door. Checking all over himself for the Millennium Rod, he cursed himself for not bringing it with him.

"Oh you mean this?" Serenity asked, pleasantly holding out the rod to him.

"Yes! That's it. Where was it?"

With a sly smirk that no one would ever think Serenity would wear, she replied cheerfully. "You should be careful of leaving your 'ominous' rod in my bed when you're done with using it, Malik."

Blown away by her response, Malik's eyes widened and his heart rate increased. Coughing to control himself from getting out of hand, he cleared his throat and motioned for her to keep it.

Facing Odion's door again, he unlocked it, having the door swish open and gestured for her to walk in front of him.

"You see that man over there?"

"Yes" she answered, peering a glance back at Malik.

With a sad expression on his face, he looked to her. "To bring your beloved Marik back, you would have to kill him."

Shock ran through Serenity as she gasped and nearly dropped the rod.

Catching it, Malik stepped beside her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"But if you did that…then I would have to kill you." Smirking sadly, he took the rod and placed the round part of it under her chin and lifted it. "Show me how much you want your precious Marik back. And on top of that, who would you want to be with more? Your dear brother…or with my counterpart?"

For a second, Serenity couldn't think, let alone get herself to answer.

"I…I…!"

-

-Mel


	10. Determination and Farce

_**A/N: Lady Chrystna and Clyde if you're still out there, watching the progress of this story, it really is coming to an end soon.**_

_**I think A finished story will do better than any number of my apologies.**_

_**And Seichiro, thank you. Thank you. I was losing faith in this story.**_

_**And to all of you who read this, thank you as well.**_

_**This chapter is short, but at least you know that it's being continued. Everything should be finished in the next chapter.**_

-

**Dark Seduction**

_Phase 10_

Tiny trails of a pure and candid liquid glistened as it grazed her cheek.

The cold and icy glare in Malik's eyes wavered between empathy and vindication as he beheld this girl.

Her full viridian eyes began to darken and become glossed with the clear substance of guilt and remorse.

Her pink lips trembled as she continued to form words while she avoided making direct eye contact and led her dejected remorse elsewhere.

Without realizing, her attention began to lead her eyes to the direction of the fallen duelist behind her.

Odion.

Malik's words repeated themselves within her mind; causing her tears to fall faster from their futile confinement.

In order for Marik to return, she had to murder Odion in cold blood.

But if she did, then she would be the one to be killed. By Malik.

The reason of why was beyond her comprehension. She didn't know that with Odion being unconscious and unresponsive, her beloved Marik would be able to thrive freely.

But once Odion recovered, Marik would be forced away back into the unknown depths of Malik's mind.

And if Marik was mysteriously driven away from her and Malik stood in his place, that could only mean one thing.

Unfortunately for Serenity, she would find out soon enough.

But Malik's decision still remained wrought on her and she squeezed her eyes shut to block out his burning glares and to ignore the sting of pain that wrenched at her heart.

Her body shook. She suddenly felt cold. Instinctively, she brought her shivering hands upto her arms and hugged herself.

'Such a weak girl...' Malik sneered in his mind. In fact, it wouldn't surprise him if his other half copulated with Serenity just for the heck of it.

He knew his dark counterpart felt something for her, but he didn't completely understand why he chose her.

But it didn't matter now.

Everything was coming to an end. And he would make sure of it.

With an annoyed grunt, he pushed the rounded end of the Millennium rod further against her heck.

"Answer me..." he demanded in a patient tone, littered with hints of irritation.

Serenity felt a sudden lump in her throat that became almost impossible to swallow.

"I..." she croaked, her eyes gradually fluttering open.

And only for a moment, Malik became stunned by her delicate beauty.

But his awe was misinterpreted as sharp disgust and Serenity couldn't control herself any longer.

"...I... I can't decide! This is too much pressure!!"Serenity cried, clutching the sides of her head intensely and shaking it. "I just can't kill somebody!"

Malik's eyes softened in slight remorse but it quickly dissolved. He lowered the Millennium item and lightly whispered in her ear: "You already have"

Serenity inhaled sharply.

All the blood drained from the girl's face as her hands and arms suddenly blanched deathly cold.

"…I… Y-you mean …I… ...Oh Joey...!"

With burning tears inflaming her eyes, the truth hit her and reality came crashing down on her—sending her to the floor.

Blocking out all else, Serenity eyes shut as her body collapsed in a heap of tangled hair and and trembling flesh.

Immediately, Malik dropped to her side and began to lead a hand to her neck to check her pulse when his next thought caused him to abruptly pull away.

"…I can't reach her now…. She's already slipped through to 'another side'…" His surprise soon became cold smugness. " Well, it looks like she took the bait ...Maybe now she will see the trouble she's caused…! But in any case, I have a duel to attend to..."

He turned on his heels and prepared to leave, but quickly stopped himself.

Before he left the room, he stole a glance back at the darkened form of his fallen comrade.

His eyes narrowed but flecks of determination glinted in them.

"Thank you, my brother..." he uttered. "...for freeing me. And in return, I shall make sure you will always have the same freedom. And I will make sure my dark side will never return again."

A slight pang of regret pinched at his heart for saying so, after what he put Serenity through.

It wasn't his fault she fell for his farce.

With her out of the way and any threats towards Odion gone, Malik could willingly put a end to all his suffering with his final duel against the Pharaoh.

He could finally put a final end to his inner suffering from his other self and the dark blood-soaked path he paved.

He could finally reunite with Ishizu and Odion to continue watching the Pharaoh's tomb and continue to keep his secrets safe.

Although Malik once believed he should be the rightful heir to the Pharaoh's inheritance, he could finally admit that it wasn't for him to be bestowed, nor his to take.

Seconds later, his name was called to participate in his final duel with the Pharaoh. And after settling his words with the final decisions he had made in his mind, Malik left Odion's room with determined intentions.

Nestled deeply in a corner of the room in his bed, the darkened figure of the man Malik thought so highly of, stirred.

The name of the young man he respected and cared for like his own flesh and blood, dropped from his devoted lips as he began to rise out of bed..

"M-Master Marik..."

-Mel

One more chap to go!


	11. The End?

Dark Seduction

_Final Phase_

-

Wailing screams was a language well suited for the tortured souls of the shadows.

Never-ending darkness was their salvation and their curse.

They were mostly all forgotten, but never alone.

The Shadow Realm was full of occupants.

And oddly enough, they were getting a visitor.

Painful shrieks and sorrowful screeches circled around Serenity's head.

In pure contrast, her eyes gingerly fluttered open.

'Am I dreaming?' she asked herself, but quite foolishly.

She knew all too well that these 'supernatural experiences' she'd been having were the result of her dreaming.

But what she didn't know was her encounters existed between her dreams and the Shadow Realm. Part was reality while the other fed into that reality.

Her link to the Shadow Realm was partly through Joey since he was banished there, but mostly from Marik.

He had sent many souls to perish and suffer fates far beyond death.

Perhaps, that hefty sin would be shared with Serenity now as well.

Once she finally accepted that her surreal and eerie surroundings were fabricated, to an extent, she struggled to push herself up.

"Where... where am I...?"

Her empty and foolish question only echoed within the space around her.

Swells of darkness were everywhere, followed by the close contact of wraiths and other spiritual beings.

Clumps of shaded nothingness marched in a countless mass crowds before her.

She squinted to get a better view of these beings and recognized them to be people.

But not just people. Souls.

Light fingertips touched the airy gasp that brushed past her lips.

"Th-these people..." her astonishment continued to echo in the odd place " They're... ah!"

She shrieked as a cold slither snaked up her arm. With fear brimming her eyes, she whirled around to face the causer. And when she did, her pupils shrank two sizes.

Standing before her was the shadowy figure of Mai Valentine.

Her whole body was cloaked in darkness. Her eyes were dulled and feebly focused on nothing and distant.

She remained as less than a mere shell of her former self. She was a drone. An aimless zombie.

She didn't even notice Serenity's presence. The young girl had only been standing in the way.

"Oh...Mai..." Serenity managed to choke out in a whisper while she dejectedly watched her former friend trudge right by her.

Then soon, other drone-like souls began to pass her. Some of them recognizable, but the majority of them were not.

She could feel a wave of nausea swishing its way up from the pit of her stomach and she instinctively clasped a hand over her mouth.

In a panic, she squeezed her eyes shut.

'What is this place?!' she screamed in her mind '...This has to be the Shadow Realm!'

Fighting her sudden sickness, she forced her eyes open and looked around.

'This is the place Marik sent all those souls?'

Then realization hit her.

'If this is the Shadow Realm, then...is Marik here too?'

Her heart leapt in her chest at the thought of meeting her lover here and without knowing, she began to run through the crowds, looking for Marik.

"Marik!!" she called. She paused for a moment to stand on her tippy toes to search for him.

And overflowing wave of relief sprouted throughout her being when she thought she caught glimpse of his spiky hair in the distance.

But everything was so dark and ill-lit, it was difficult to tell.

"Marik!!" she called again, this time pushing through the lost souls that stood in her way.

She began getting closer and closer to him.

'I'm almost there!' she cried happily in her mind. ' Just wait for me, Marik!'

"Oof!" she gasped and nearly lost her balance.

Then quickly, she clasped a hand over her chest. Her heart.

A sudden and sharp pain sliced through her. All she did was bump into something. Why did it cause her so much pain?

Once her suffering subsided, her confused eyes lifted to what she ran into.

And shock claimed her attention yet again with someone she thought she had lost forever.

Her mouth hung open in a gape. She couldn't even say his name.

She didn't deserve to.

Unlike the other souls, this one didn't budge. He just stood there in front of her and freely allowed her gaze of betrayal to be wrought upon him.

_'Serenity...'_

She shivered from the uttering of her name. It wasn't spoken. Instead, it felt branded into her soul.

"Stop it" she whispered, adverting her eyes from him. She couldn't even look at him.

When she looked away, she caught a hint of Marik she thought she saw before.

As soon as the subdued passion returned in her heart, she pushed past the soul of her lost brother without a second thought.

Only after she had begun to run for a full second, did she realize her mistake and dared to turn around.

But, his soul was longer there to be found.

Sadly, she closed her eyes, feeling the full assault of her wrong-doings squeeze her heart and drag it down to her stomach.

The stinging pang of tears pricked the back of her eyes in response.

About-facing, she continued to look for Marik's attributes.

But she did it in vain.

She already knew once she pushed past her own brother to chase after some alluring fling, she had lost both of them.

By pursuing one, she was forcing both of them away from her.

Understanding the truth of her thoughtless actions, Serenity lost all hope and fell to her knees.

Her screaming cries pierced the invisible walls of the Shadow Realm and returned to her in a thousand echoes of pain, loss and delirium.

Once she bellowed the name of one individual, everything around her, everything started to fade.

-

"NO!!" Serenity wailed as her dozing eyes shot open.

Streaks of red marked her frantic eyes as they madly scanned the room.

She could hear the muffled sound of her rapid heart banging against her ribs pound in her ears while she struggled to catch her wheezing breath.

"Marik!" she squeaked weakly between pants. She felt dizzy. And for some reason, her arm hurt badly.

It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the darkened room. But once they did, the cryptic words Malik left her with invaded her mind and provoked her sanity.

"_To bring your beloved Marik back, you would have to kill him. But if you did that…then I would have to kill you."_

"No...!" she refused and started to force herself to her feet. "Malik, how could you..." she spat sourly as if his name were a curse.

"Master... Malik..."

A frigid chill ran up Serenity's spine at the sound of the sudden deep voice and her breathing ceased.

'It...it can't be...' she whispered in her mind. She barely had to turn around. The dark and muscular figure of Odion stood directly next to her.

He had heard her screams and cries of agony while she laid unconscious

In actuality, he had accidentally stepped on her arm and if she hadn't screamed, he would have crushed her entirely from not seeing her on the floor in the darkened room.

A shaky hand went to her arm as she squeezed it lightly. It still hurt, but its throbbing pain had subsided.

"I apologize. You were on the floor and I didn't see you..." the man stated in a low and apologetic tone that was enhanced by his accent. "Are you allright...?"

Wide dark viridian opals stared at Odion. Soon, a glossy film covered them and clear liquid began to flow from them.

'What should I do...' she quarreled within herself. 'He's standing right here in front of me...!'

Tiny rivulets of tears pooled at the corners of her mouth as it curved into a hurtful frown.

"I...I don't know... I can't make up my mind...!"

"What?" Odion responded, puzzled. He knew something with a much deeper meaning hid behind her troubled words but didn't understand what.

It was probably better for him not to know.

"Marik..." Serenity whispered, curling her hands into fists.

She should just get it over with. Odion foolishly spared her, but why should she spare him?

One casualty was all it took for her Marik to return.

Although she knew what they had was forbidden, she still wanted it.

The danger, the thrill, the pursuit--she loved it.

All Marik gave her was a few samples here and there, knowing she'd want more.

But she didn't just want more, she craved more, to the point of no return.

Marik's charms had this formerly innocent young girl considering even murder for him.

She was losing sense of herself and becoming no more than an insane and clueless fool.

"Marik..." she repeated, her voice almost unrecognizable by herself. "Where is he..."

"Marik...?" A sudden realization pierced through Odion as his eyes widened. "Master Malik and that demon! I have to stop them!"

Her opportunity was slipping away!

Quickly, she raised a hand to stop him. "W-wait!"

But he was too determined to save his friend to bother hearing her voice.

He ran past her gesture as if it wasn't even there and headed towards one of the passageways to the dueling platform.

Alone in the room, Serenity dumbfoundedly stood with her hand still raised.

'What was I thinking?!' she sharply scolded herself and threw her arm back to her sides.

'I can't kill a man! I can't kill anyone! Not even to bring Marik or Joey back!! That's why--That's why I wanted Marik to win against Joey! I knew Joey couldn't beat him and I knew I wouldn't be able to beat him either to get Joey back!'

"No...that isn't why..." she admitted verbally, "I wanted Marik to win...so that I could be by his side... I didn't care if he actually made me his queen or not...! I just wanted to be with him...!"

Brief images of her and Marik sharing embraces and each other fleeted through her mind.

Her desire for obtaining the unknown surpassed everything else that was once very dear to her.

Her friends.

Her family.

Joey...

"Joey..." she cried " I went as far as to betray my own..." she trailed off. Her selfish words were swallowed up by a bout of tears and remorseful sounds of anguish.

All empty and in vain.

She still wanted Marik.

Making her decision, Serenity roughly wiped her eyes with the backs of her delicate hands.

Leaving her sorrow, and weakness aside, she ran out of the room and towards the dueling platform.

-

Warm and billowing winds wavered cautiously atop the dueling platform. It was as if it were cautiously awaiting what event would unfold before and during the duel.

The Pharaoh had already taken his place atop the platform and was sadly adjusting the duel disk on his arm.

Malik, on the other hand, stayed a bit of a distance away from him and all those that watched him. He was positioned in a way in a corner that he could see them, but they most likely couldn't see him

A firm hand griped at his stomach tautly as another was clasped over his mouth.

His body was getting sick again.

Malik didn't want to send any souls to the Shadow Realm. His other half was the fan of doing that.

Although, tonight, his darker counterpart seemed rather silent, which was a rarity within itself.

It crossed Malik's mind that it had something to do with that girl, but what else could it be?

Malik didn't know exactly where his other half was, but he could feel the faint stream of his consciousness within his own being. It stirred quietly, as if it were half asleep and half aware.

This was one opportunity Malik could not let pass him by.

While he was still in control of his own body, he could surrender the duel and then maybe the darkness inside him would disappear.

Wordlessly, his violet eyes wandered down to his deck.

Placing one hand over it was all it would take to end everything, get rid of his other half and continue life with Ishizu and Odion.

'That's not going to happen...'

Malik frowned at the wavering "voice" in his head. Looks like his darker half wasn't as asleep as he thought.

'What do you want...' Malik seethed mentally.

A decrepit image of Marik partially revealed himself. Only Malik could see him at this point.

With crossed arms and an adverted gaze, Marik spoke his thoughts with a grim frown on his face.

"The duel with the Pharaoh is mine to have! There won't be much of an entertaining fight between him and some washed up nobody like you."

Malik growled. "At least I didn't allow myself to become weakened by some foolish little girl!"

Instead of hitting a sore spot, like Malik thought it might, Marik only chuckled at this.

"Even she could put up a much better fight against the Pharaoh than you could!"

"...She's going to die you know." Malik blurted out. Although it was a bluff, he wanted to see his dark doppleganger's reaction.

Marik grew silent for a moment. Then he shifted his gaze upwards to the clouded heavens. "What do you mean..." he spoke evenly. There was no hint of sarcasm or humor in his tone.

Succeeding, Malik smiled to himself, but continued on. "I told that girl I'd kill her if she tried to bring you back."

"Hmph. Enough with your lies, you weakling. Serenity knows nothing about the bond between us and that servant."

"Oh, yes she does..." Malik half-lied. "If she takes Odion down, you will reemerge..." he trailed off to gather his next statement and then continued, "...and if that were to happen, I would have to kill her..."

Marik listened intently. But he saw a hole in his weaker self's words.

"Tsk tsk..." Marik grinned. "Trying to manipulate the poor girl. My how you've changed! Who would have thought you would stoop so low! It was as if you had some evil and conniving role model to go by! Oh..wait a minute...! That's me!"

"Will you shut up?! Don't you even care about what happens to her?"

"What is it to you if I did?"

"You fool! You haven't been listening to a word I said!"

"Huh? What's that? I could have sworn I heard you say something..." Marik jeered, sticking a pinky in his ear.

Malik sighed heavily and shook his head. "Whatever! I'll make sure you don't come out at all!"

Marik mocked a whine. "Ohhh, but I HAVE to meet my QUOTA today! I've only sent 2 souls to the shadows so far!!" he laughed and his tone darkened. "...I need to send yours and the Pharaoh's so that I can become Pharaoh!"

"Not if I surrender, you won't" Malik's plan accidentally tumbled out of his mouth.

Marik raised an eyebrow. A cheerful image of Serenity flashed through his consciousness. He couldn't lose here. He refused.

Although that girl caused him much pain and suffering because of her friends, Marik still gave her something no one else had. And she accepted.

With all ulterior motives aside for the time being, Marik had to admit that becoming a part of her and allowing her to become a part of him was a thrilling new experience.

Of course now his weaker half was no longer a virgin since it was his body that Marik had to use, but to Marik, that was a minor detail for now.

Marik did feel something for Serenity, but he didn't want to dispose of her just yet...

Chuckling evilly to himself, Marik licked his lips and glanced to Malik.

"Do as you please... heh heh..." he mused and his image disappeared.

Malik blinked. "Well, that was rather easy."

With thoughts of his triumph swimming in his head, his eyes trailed upto the dueling platform and lingered on the form of the Pharaoh. He stood tall and poised, ready to fight to the last.

"Let this be the end." Malik spoke quietly to himself and prepared to make his way to initiate the duel. But the moment he took the first few steps to reveal himself to the others, he began to feel extremely drained.

Hesitating, he struggled with his movements and ended up falling to his knees.

'Get out of my head!' he tried to yell, but his words remained unheard.

The Pharaoh and the others stood their ground as they watched a slithery light emit from the Millennium Rod.

Seconds later, the dark and malicious form of Marik stood in Malik's place. Coughing, he staggered a bit, but quickly regained control of his body.

" Heh heh...hahahaha!" he cackled "Did I say do as you please? Whoops, looks like I lied! Now..." he continued, dragging his glazed and accusing eyes towards the Pharaoh.

A mocking grin snaked across Marik's lips as he farced a respectful bow.

"Shall we?"

-

The sharp clacking of Serenity's shoes echoed loudly through the empty halls of the ship as she ran.

Sweat beaded across her forehead and her long locks matted against her slick skin.

'Wait for me!' she desperately called in her mind.

Several waves of nausea washed over her, but she did not stop.

The steps leading upto her destination were seconds within reach. Out of nowhere, a crashing wave of dizziness cascaded through her body and she fell to her knees with a yelp.

Why...why was this happening now?

Joey was already gone. She couldn't bear the reality of losing Marik too.

Without a second thought,m the tortured girl forced herself to her feet and had to use the wall as support as her determination continued to lead her.

-

The timing for the duel seemed to pass rather swiftly. Only mere minutes had passed, and already Marik had already summoned Ra and had demolished more than half of the Pharaoh's life points.

But in this duel, the spirits of their 'weaker' counterparts vanished with each subtraction to their life points.

Yugi's legs and shoulders could no longer be seen while nearly Malik's whole body had been removed.

Only his saddened eyes were visible.

Even the wind seemed to stand-still as a hearty cackle from Marik erupted into the night.

"This duel is mine!" he proclaimed, pointing directly at the Pharaoh.

He could only gasp in admitting that so far in the duel, Marik was right. But he wasn't known as the King of Games for nothing.

"Yugi, what are you doing?!" Kaiba's irritated voice rang out. "Stop fooling around with this maniac and win this duel!"

Slightly awed by his rival's coaching, the Pharaoh sent his wide amethyst eyes to dwell within his harsh blue ones.

"Kaiba..." was all he could utter.

Marik watched the two with obvious boredom on his face and stuck a finger in his ear.

"Oh get a room, you two."

The Pharaoh and Kaiba quickly diverted their attention back to Marik.

Kaiba shouted some random outburst that Marik easily ignored, but the Pharaoh clumsily fumbled with the cards in his hand before setting two of them and ending his turn.

Marik chuckled. "Oh? Finished already? Good. And if you two are done exchanging sweet nothings for the night, I highly suggest we continue our duel. Or should I say, continue with my victory?? Draw!"

Marik grinned as he looked over his new hand. A dark sneer overtook his features and he slowly glared up at the partial form of his counterpart. "Don't worry...Your suffering will end soon..."

Unable to speak, Malik only peered back at his darker side through half-lidded glossed eyes.

'Odion...' his consciousness whispered.

Dejectedly, he lifted his defeated gaze upwards towards the Pharaoh.

As he did, the glimpse of another moving body in the distance caught his attention.

It was moving so slowly as if in pain.

'..It must be that foolish girl...' his consciousness wavered in defeat and he slowly closed his eyes.

Suddenly, he felt Marik's mental grasp on him diminishing. Malik heard him growl and sound as if he were staggering back.

"You...!" he spat, grabbing his head.

Unknown to his own curiousness, Malik opened his eyes and felt them double in size.

There in the distance, was Odion.

His heavy body relied on the support of a structured wall to help him stand on his feet.

His chest heaved as he kept a firm hand to it as if it would help control and maintain his respiratory flow.

His full lips quivered to form desired words.

"M-Master... Malik..."

"NO!!" Marik shouted, still struggling with himself.

He could feel his spirit being stretched and continuously switched between where Malik's was.

He was losing control.

A soft gasp flew into the air that remained unheard by the events overpowering it.

"Oh Marik..." a light voice claimed in a pained whisper.

On the entrance opposite of where Odion made his appearance, Serenity stood with a hand clutching at her heart.

She was too late.

Just when she was able to see Marik again, that man had to show up and ruin everything!

Soon, the saddened defeat that swirled in her chest tightened and malformed into hatred and rage.

Frantically, her eyes darted between Malik, Marik and Odion.

As Marik and Malik's positions began to solidify in opposite places with Malik being back in control of his own body, Serenity's beryl eyes fell on the Millennium Rod.

And within a moment's breath, her body began to move on its own.

Within seconds, she was at the base of the platform.

Within a few more, she had climbed atop it.

Through all the commotion between Marik and Malik's identity crisis, Tèa and Ishizu were the firsts to acknowledge Serenity's odd and puzzling movements.

"Serenity!!" They both called out to her in confusion and astonishment at her presence. But once they realized what she actually aimed to do, their calls changed from bewildered to frantic.

But neither of them could move fast enough to stop her.

The second Serenity snatched the Millennium Rod from Malik's grasp and pushed him aside, everything seemed to almost happen in slow motion.

Serenity lunged from the platform with the Millennium Rod held high.

Countless shouts and screams for her to stop massed together into silence as she sailed through the air.

Glaring viridian met with unexpectant sepia as Odion looked up.

Screams again melted into piercing silence as Serenity thrust the sharpened end of the Millennium Item into Odion's chest...

...and forced it in even further, ignoring the horrifying sounds of tearing flesh and tissue.

As if she was being controlled by an unknown entity, Serenity yanked the weapon out and stabbed Odion yet again.

Repeatedly.

And continuously...until the distressed bystanders around her crowded her and tackled her to the ground.

Through all the chaos, she felt the Millennium Rod taken from her and someone grab her by the arms and press them against her back.

The silenced cries and grieving shouts returned in full sound and plagued her ears.

Her body shook as hot tears burned the backs of her eyes and pricked her cheeks.

One name was all she could mutter before her senses left her and all she saw was white.

Amongst all the chaos, Malik stood watching.

But his head hung low in remorse and anger as he shed tears of his own.

He remembered his foolish words to her.

Striking down Odion was a bluff to make her suffer with her own indecisiveness but he didn't think she would actually go and do it...

With the few seconds he could remain in control, Malik raised a shaky hand, then rested it on top of his deck.

After his silent and grieved surrender, he closed his eyes and felt the darkness within him begin to replenish and engulf him.

-

Several months later...

"Come on, Yugi! Or else we're gonna be late!" an impatient Téa exclaimed, holding a bouquet of carnations and daisies in her hands..

"I'm hurrying already!" he exuberantly replied.

The two of them hopped of the train to a much quieter outskirt of Domino City.

Earlier that week, the two had gone to visit Joey.

He still hadn't 'woken up' and was almost pronounced deceased but the doctors that checked him discovered he still had breath in his body.

They had gone to see Mai as well. Her condition was the same as Joey's.

A few days ago,Yugi received a call from Ishizu about the conditions of her brothers.

Feeling guilty for being friends with the cause of their suffering, Yugi felt obligated to take a trip to Egypt to see them.

He called Téa up and immediately she wanted to go too.

Then they both remembered about Serenity.

Ever since her brutal attempt at manslaughter on the duel blimp, she was instantly confined and strapped down until the paramedics arrived.

Within 24 hours, she was sent to a mental hospital and has been institutionalized there ever since.

Today would be the first time Yugi and Téa had ever seen her in months.

In truth, they were a bit hesitant about visiting a psycho, but Serenity was still their friend.

Or so they wanted to believe.

The hospital wasn't very far from the train station.

The two headed inside and waited to be inspected before continuing onward to her room.

At the door, the two nervously exchanged glances as if silently telling the other to open the door first.

After a while, Téa finally caved in and lightly rapped on the door with her knuckles.

"S...Serenity?" she called hesitantly, "A...are you awake?"

Faint sounds of movement and ruffling of bedsheets were heard on the other side.

"Please come in" Serenity's gentle voice answered.

Yugi and Téa glanced at each other again in slight astonishment before Téa opened the door.

Shadows from the hallway spilled into the stark white of the room.

The walls and floor were padded.

Serenity's lithe figure sat unrestrained to the bed, with her attention lingering off into the distance.

Instantly, Yugi and Téa began to question themselves if this was really such a good idea.

But to break the ice, Serenity spoke for them.

Facing them, she smiled sweetly. "Hello. It's nice to see you two."

Her words floated between them, carrying the air that she could possibly be addressing strangers.

Yugi found this odd, but Téa took a bold step forward. "Here, these are for you." she gestured, handing Serenity the flowers, but the girl quickly recoiled.

"Oh nono! We're not allowed to touch anything from the outside unless instructed by a doctor!"

Téa blinked. "..O...oh. Then uh, I'll just leave them here." she decided, bending down to place them on the padded floor.

Yugi didn't know about Téa, but he was ready to book it out of there. But instead, he attempted conversation.

"So, Serenity! H-how have you been?"

"Oh fine!" she smiled.

Yugi gulped.

"Have you seen your mother?" Téa asked.

The frail girl slowly shook her head. Thin wisps of hair hardly floated over her shoulders it looked so brittle.

"No. I haven't."

"Oh..." Téa trailed off. The poor girl looked so lost. She had to cheer her up.

"Say!" Téa perked up "Yugi and I went to see Joey the other day...!"

Yugi nodded.

At the name, Serenity felt her body flinch, but she casually blinked and tilted her head to the side. "Who's Joey?"

Crushing disbelief seemed to thin the air in the room and smother any fleeting hope.

All Yugi and Téa could do was look at each other with pained and shocked expressions.

Oblivious to the impact her lack of remembrance had on them, Serenity innocently leaned forward in the bed like a curious child. "Is he someone I know?"

This was too much.

"I think we should leave, Téa" Yugi whispered, barely moving his lips.

"I understand how you feel, but we told ourselves we'd take her out of here today!"

Yugi sighed.

"She may not even remember us anymore, but we're still her friends, Yugi!"

Yugi sighed again, this time in defeat. "You're right"

"Hmm?" Serenity curiously wondered, her eyes big and bright.

Just like that of a child.

Hours later, the three of them arrived in Egypt.

As soon as they got off the plane, Ishizu dashed upto them with relief on her lips.

"Oh thank Ra you all made it!" she exclaimed, hugging all of them.

"I forgive you." she whispered in Serenity's ear when she hugged her.

But the pale girl only blinked and looked to Yugi for understanding.

"L-let's just move on." was his uncomfortable response.

As minutes passed, Ishizu informed them of their lives upto the present.

Mali fell unconscious shortly after surrendering and Odion was still recovering, but also unconscious

In her own words, Ishizu explained how after her brother surrendered the duel, the dark spirit within him reemerged and flickered before leaving for good.

Yugi and Téa nodded while she explained when they understood. Serenity on the other hand wasn't paying attention at all.

Once they reached the dwelling where Odion and Malik rested, Ishizu led them all inside, but continued to elaborate on precise details.

While Yugi and Téa listened and contributed to the conversation, neither one of them noticed Serenity's heightened curiosity pull her away from them.

Her soft shoes barely shuffled as she strayed into the cooled structure.

Step by cautious step, she soon found where Odion slept.

Her eyes lowered and her lips slightly curved into a frown.

Displeased and uninterested in the sight of him, she wandered elsewhere.

She didn't have to go too far to reach Malik's room.

The instant she entered, she felt her heart skip a beat then increase in its movement.

In awe, she placed a light hand to it as a futile attempt to slow its frantic beating.

Her legs suddenly felt like foam while her knees kissed the other.

She suddenly felt so nervous looking at this young man and she had no idea why.

The more she dared to know more about him, the closer she neared to his bedside.

Soon, she was on her knees and her face was close enough to his she could feel his breath against her cheek.

Slowly, she closed her eyes as an unknown captivation fell over her.

It surrounded her and engulfed her within its unseen power and gave her the false implication of security.

Almost immediately she welcomed its presence and hugged her arms across her chest.

"Serenity!" she heard Yugi's faint voice call out to her. Téa's and Ishizu's followed right after.

'They're coming for me...' Serenity thought. Her eyes lowered in sadness.

Pressing a hand to the cold floor, she pushed herself upto her feet.

As she did, her skin suddenly felt cold and she felt frozen in place.

_Seren...i...ty..._

The girl gasped at the ominous voice that entered her mind. The slight pang of tears stung at the backs of her eyes and her mouth hung open in a gape.

'W-why...' she pleaded, then frantically grabbed her head and screamed.

"Serenity!!" the three continued to call. "Serenity!! Oh! Yugi, Téa, she's in Malik's room!"

"Serenity...are you allright" Téa was the first to ask while catching her breath,

"What happened?" Yugi added shifting his eyes around the room.

Serenity said nothing at first.

She stood with her back to them. Her body was clearly trembling.

The three of them exchanged confused expressions. It didn't make any sense to them that she would be behaving in such a way around Malik. But they were certainly relieved that she wasn't in Odion's room instead.

Always the usual one to break the ice, Téa took a step closer to the frail girl and lightly touched her shoulder. "You look so pale. Did you see a mouse or something?"

Serenity flinched at the other girl's gesture, but her body soon relaxed.

Cheerfully, she spun around and smiled warmly at her 'friend'.

"Of course I'm fine! You really shouldn't worry so much, you know."

Needless to say, they were all taken aback by the sudden upbeat and bold usage of words.

But they quickly shrugged it off.

"Come on, you ready to go?" Téa offered, slipping a comforting arm around Serenity's shoulders.

She wasn't sure, but she could have sworn she saw a glare in Serenity's eyes that showed she thought about wriggling out of Téa's embrace, but Téa chose to give her the benefit of the doubt.

As Yugi and Téa began leaving the place with Serenity, Ishizu bowed to them, then returned to her brothers' rooms to check on them.

The obvious shock on her face was clearly evident at the sight of both Malik and Odion sitting up on their beds, fully conscious.

And hungry.

Without thinking, the elegant woman dashed out to meet with the teens before they all left on their flight.

The lithe brunette was the last one to board. When she sensed Ishizu's oncoming presence, she turned around smiling.

"Serenity!" she heaved, catching her breath. "What...what happened...?"

Serenity chuckled in her throat. "What's the matter Ishizu? You look as if you've seen a ghost!"

"Malik...and Odion... They're awake now!" she exclaimed, glancing back from whence she came, "You must have seen or heard something!"

Serenity was only half listening. Not to be purposely rude, but she really didn't want to linger there longer than need-be.

Not knowing what else to do, she stepped towards the woman and hugged her.

Ishizu stood in surprise, not moving, then returned the girl's embrace.

"I'm sorry." Light words tumbled from pale lips. "But there's nothing I can tell you...dear sister..." she added, almost mockingly

"What!" Ishizu gasped and immediately pulled away from the girl. But her words became lost to her.

Seeing this as a great opportunity to leave, Serenity winked to the woman and headed into the plane.

Ishizu could only remain watching the plane take off with a dumb-founded look on her face.

Then she shook her assumptions away. Serenity's speech had been a little odd that day. Maybe she was just expressing other speech patterns since she had been away from civilization from so long.

Ishizu told herself that was it, although a nagging sensation in the pit of her stomach told her otherwise.

She ignored it.

Malik and Odion were both awake and so far, seemed to be fine. And Malik was himself again without the darkness encircling his heart.

What more could she ask for?

Silently, she remained watching the plane until it disappeared into the streaked reds, pinks and oranges of the horizon above and beyond her.

-

"Whew! I'm glad that's over with!" Téa stated happily while stretching her arms high above her head.

"You can say that again!" Yugi joined in as he got comfortable as best he could in his seat.

Serenity, who sat in a row of two seats by herself across from them, remained silent.

Téa moved towards the girl to start conversation with her, but a light grasp on her shoulder from Yugi stopped her.

He simply shook his head. "I think Serenity needs a break for today." he whispered sympathetically.

Hesitant, Téa looked at the girl and her eyes softened at what she saw.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Serenity's appearance portrayed someone lost and deprived. Almost as if they had no soul. A shell.

Now she understood where Yugi was coming from and rested back in her seat.

Quietly, the two of them carried on their own conversation.

But unknown to them, a small smile had begun to form on Serenity's face.

And only to be seen by her, the image of Marik emerged from her being with a huge mocking grin on his face.

"Looks like I'm called to center stage again!" They both uttered in unison.

Hearing her, Téa turned to face her. "Huh? Did you say something?"

Smiling brightly, Serenity shook her head. "Nothing you'd care about."

"Such a nosy girl... All her needless cheerleading will give her wrinkles. Not that I care..." Marik quipped, then returned his attention back to Serenity.

"Hello again, my queen. Miss me?"

**THE END**

-

A/N: I know this seems like a setup for a sequel, but I really do want to end it here!! Maybe there will be a sequel. Maybe. Because Marik's reference to Serenity can be taken as both amorous banter and that he plans on defeating the Pharaoh with her.

I would rather animate this, but we'll see!

-Mel


End file.
